


Hurtful Words/ Healing Words

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Robin, DadBats, Dick Grayson centic, M/M, Pinning Bruce, Pinning Clark, Slow Build, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is your average well adjusted kid.  If by well adjusted you mean a 12 year old trying to do the work of an adult while dealing with bullies at his school who think he's trash and who have no problem telling him so.   Here's a snippet of what his life is like as he's trying to figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After dealing with schoolmates, saving the world is a piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> Liberties have been taken! Dick's 12, not 13 in this.

“...and I just reversed the polarities using a hybrid algorithm from the security system from the Watchtower and M’gann’s bioship and downloaded the Zalchor’s data into the metacrystal that Superman gave us last year…” Robin explained cheerfully to the members of the Justice League who had just returned to the Watchtower after a painful all hands mission. The mission would have been disastrous had Batman not insisted that Robin provide back up from the safety of the Batcave. Through the giant screen, they could see his attention flicker from Batman to something off screen. 

All eyes turned to Batman who stood with his arms folded, nodding his head as though just anyone could create a virus that rendered the invading Zalchor fleet’s control system useless while hacking into the alien tech using something that only a very, very small number of the people in the room even could comprehend. “Is the metacrystal stable?” 

“Yes, but I’m going to keep the data quarantined until I can build a strong enough box to hold it,” Robin shrugged. 

“That can wait for a few days,” Batman said decisively. 

“Hmmm,” Robin suddenly brightened, his attention fixed on a screen they couldn’t see. “I've just finished writing a translating programs that can run through the crystal.” 

“Accessed the Kryptonium library for the translation lexicon?” Batman’s lips curled up in the tiniest hint of a smile. He heard Superman sigh to his right. Batman knew Superman was slightly irritated that Robin could crack his security so easily. Batman felt a swell of pride he was careful not to show. “You can finish that later. I am wrapping things up here and will be home soon.” 

“Great! Robin out.” Robin signed off and the screen went black. 

“Would it kill you to tell the kid he did good?” Green Arrow asked sarcastically. A few of the tired members nodded their agreement. Robin was a bit of a sore spot for some of the League members. When Batman had first brought Robin to the group, there was a vicious backlash- Robin was too young, a child even; but over time Robin had proved himself invaluable. 

Batman flashed an irritated glare. “This mission is finished. I’ll let you know when I’ve uploaded and analyzed the data.” He turned to leave. Black Canary followed him to the Zeta tube. 

“Are we putting too much pressure on him?” Black Canary asked. “Robin's is…” 

“He likes working with the League and his skills are needed.” 

“He’s just an 12 year old boy.” 

“He’s not ‘just’ anything,” Batman snapped and Zeta’ed to the Batcave. 

  


Robin was still sitting at the comm typing quickly on one of the keyboards. Batman took off his cowl and stood over his shoulder to read the mission summary he was finishing up. “Is all of this too much?” Bruce Wayne asked after a minute. He hated to admit it, but he sometimes worried that Dinah and the others were right. 

“No, I’m good,” Robin’s hands were a blur as they danced over the keyboard. “We’re still patrolling tonight, right?” 

“Yes.” Bruce felt himself relaxing as he soaked up Robin’s presence. “It’s past 4. Do you want to stay home from school?” The thought of having a leisurely breakfast with his ward was appealing. 

“Na, I have a Calc test.” Robin saved his work then spun the chair around, scanning Bruce for injuries. “When communications went out I was scared,” Robin said in a small voice. 

“But you brought them back up soon enough,” Bruce’s approval gave his gravely voice a rare lightness. 

“It took 4.23 minutes,” Robin shook his head. “Not fast enough.” 

Bruce felt another stab of concern. Robin’s expectations for himself far exceed even Bruce’s absurdly high expectations. Not knowing what to say, Bruce took hold of Robin’s face and gently took off the boy’s face mask. Dick looked up at him, his blue eyes bright. Bruce traced Dick’s pale cheekbones with his fingers. “You did well.” 

Dick sprang up from the chair and wrapped his arms around the tall man. “I’m glad you’re safe,” Dick whispered. 

Bruce held the boy tightly basking in Dick’s affection. 

  


Artemis almost knocked M’gann down as she stormed into the cave. “Are you okay?” M’gann asked, her eyes wide. 

“I am so angry!” Artemis fumed. She looked around and caught sight of Kaldur, Wally, and Conner staring at her nervously. “Where’s Robin? I want to spar!” It went without saying that Robin was the best at hand to hand combat. He might be small, but his speed and flexibility made him unbelievably hard to defeat. 

“He’s not here yet. I’ll spar with you,” Wally offered with a flirty smile. 

“Not you. The mood I’m in, I’ll probably break you,” Artemis growled. “Conner.” 

Conner exchanged a worried glance with M’gann. “Why don’t you tell us why you’re so angry first?” M’gann asked. 

“It’s stupid. Dumb. No, it’s completely maddening. There’s this kid at my school, right? He’s like 9 or something. He’s some kind of super genius, right? Well there are these meatheads who make it their business to bully everyone. This kid is like their favorite target. They’re always saying stuff to him and usually he just ignores them, which drives them crazy, but eventually the bells rings and they have to leave him alone. Well, today we were at extended lunch and they start messing with him. Before I knew it, they were holding him down and punching him.” 

“Is the boy okay?” M’gann exclaimed. 

“Yea, I think so. But get this. When the teachers asked him why his uniform was all messed up, he said he tripped. He totally protected those jerks.”. Artemis threw her hands up in the air. “I swear, if I ever see them bother that kid again, I…” 

“What kid?” Robin asked as he walked into the main room already wearing his body armor and face mask. 

Wally, who knew Robin’s true identity, easily guessed who the young boy Artemis was talking about. He studied Robin, trying to figure out how to pull him aside and check on him. Robin didn’t look like he was hurt, but Robin was almost inhuman at being able to hide his pain. 

“There’s this kid who keeps getting picked on at my school,” Artemis scowled. 

“Woah, I’m sorry I asked.” He asked, unconcerned about Artemis’s story. 

“Come on,” Artemis grabbed his arm. “We’re sparing.” She started dragging him in the direction of the gym. 

“Wait! Rob, you and I were going to work on that thing today,” Wally said following them. If Rob was hurt... 

“Shut up, Wally. He’s mine.” Artemis snarled getting into position. 

Robin just shrugged and waited for her attack. 

  


Robin was always the last one out of his room. When he stepped out wearing his spare Robin suit, Wally was waiting for him. “Hey, want to come over my house?” 

Robin shook his head. “Can’t. Patrolling tonight.” 

“I can’t believe you threw Artemis 8 times before she gave up. That has to be some kind of a record.” 

“She was unfocused,” Robin shrugged with a grin. 

“Yea,” Wally walked along side of him. “Hey, what’s going on at school?” 

Dick’s smile faded. “What do you mean?” 

“Is Mitchell still hassling you?” Wally asked straight out. 

“Wally,” Robin sighed. 

“Tell me! Is he still bothering you?” 

“Wally, it’s fine. Really. It’s better for him to pick on me than someone else.” 

“Rob, you’re not a human punching bag. You don’t have to put up with that. Can’t you just put him in his place?” 

“B wouldn’t want me to,” Robin shrugged. 

“Does he know he’s beating you up?” 

“It doesn’t matter. You know how he is. I can’t disappoint him.” 

“Rob,” Wally put his hands on Robin’s shoulders. “Will you tell him at least? Let him know?” 

“I… I can’t, Wally. Look, I’ll handle this. I have to go.” 

“If I hear anything else…” 

“Good bye, Wally.” Robin said shaking off Wally’s hands. 

Wally sighed as Robin went through his Zeta tube to the Batcave. 

  


Superman hovered over Gotham for a few minutes as he listened for Batman’s heart beat. He would never admit it, but Bruce’s heart beat was one of three that he could pick out no matter where in the world he was. The others, of course, were his mother and Lois. Superman very quickly found Batman on the roof of a tall building. 

As Superman flew close, he could almost taste the tension bleeding off the other man. Superman wasn’t so foolish as to think that his presence had gone undetected and it hurt him that Batman was so unwelcoming. Superman tried to reach out to the other man so many times, desperately looking for something, anything that would crack Batman’s frosty exterior, but his efforts were always briskly rebuffed. 

“Can I help you with something?” Batman growled, not even bothering to look up from what he was watching. 

Superman took a breath and landed quietly a few feet behind the dark knight. “Hello to you as well,” he said with only the slightest edge of temper. 

Batman didn’t respond. Superman bit back his annoyance and looked down to see what held Batman’s attention. 

In the alley next to the building Robin was facing off against 6 well armed men. There was a woman and child huddled against the wall, clinging to each other. Two of the men grabbed for Robin, but Robin easily slipped past them, cackling merrily. 

“Aren’t you going to help him?” Superman demanded, preparing to fly down. 

“No.” 

Batman’s voice stopped Superman short. Superman whipped his head around and looked at Batman incredulously. “There are 6 armed men down there!” 

Batman didn’t respond. 

Superman looked back down just in time to see Robin disarm two of the men and tangle them in a wire. Three more rushed at him, but Robin shot him grappling hook and jumped out of their reach. He twisted and caught the three men in a net that he secured to the ground. The final man took out his gun and started shooting at the boy. Robin just cackled and leapt over, kicking the gun out of his hand with one foot, and kicking the man under neath the chin with his other. The kick flipped the man over, causing him to hit his head and lose consciousness. Robin quickly secured him then made his way over to the woman and child. 

“You were saying?” Batman asked, the tension in his shoulders easing. 

Superman shut his mouth and stared at Batman. He had no idea Robin was that good. 

“I can’t always be with him,” Batman said after a moment. “It’s good to know he can hold his own in tight situations.” 

Superman looked back down. Robin was walking the woman and child away. “Yea,” he said softly. 

Batman finally turned to him. “Was there something you wanted?” 

“I wanted to give Robin another metacrystal,” Superman said holding out a long crystal. 

Batman looked at it for a moment before taking it. “Then you aren’t angry he found a use for the other crystal.” 

“I think what he used it for was pretty close to their original purpose. The primary purpose of the other crystals are to hold knowledge and make it accessible. I wasn’t sure how they worked before he did it the other night.” 

“He’s good with figuring things out,” Batman shrugged. 

“I think he’s a little better than good,” Superman said wryly. 

Batman’s lips curled up slightly. “Give him time and he’ll revolutionize how we do things.” 

Superman was warmed by the pride in Batman’s deep voice. It was the first time outside of a league meeting that Batman was even vaguely cordial to him. 

There was a soft chirp from Batman’s wrist. “I have to go.” 

“Of course,” Superman said, hoping that the conversation was some kind of turning point in their… Acquaintance. 

Batman looked at Superman for a moment before jumping off the building. Superman’s breath caught, but then saw Batman swing away. 

  


“…and you’re just his ward,” the blond haired bully sneered, holding the small boy by the hair. “That means he’s going to throw you away when he’s tired of you like the trash you are.” 

Artemis saw red. She ran over to the group of kids around the two boys. She pushed her way through the crowd and kicked the blond hard behind the knee causing him he fall and drop the small boy. 

The boy’s vivid blue eyes widened as he fell. 

“Keep your hands off him, you creep,” Artemis snarled at the blond. 

The blond looked at her in surprise before sneering. “Well, if it isn’t the new scholarship kid. More trash.” The kids around them laughed. 

Without a thought, Artemis slapped the blond hard. “This trash is about to wipe the floor with you.” Artemis snapped. “And I will if I even hear a whisper of you picking on this kid or any other kid. You got me?” 

“Bitch!” the boy spat. “You have no idea who I am, do you?” 

“I don’t care who you are!” Artemis yelled. 

“What is going on here?” One of the teachers demanded, walking through the crowd. She looked from the blond to Artemis to the other boy who was still on the floor looking on in horror. The teacher stilled when she caught sight of the boy on the ground. “Mr. Grayson, I believe we’ve had a discussion about antagonizing the other students.” 

“What?” Artemis shrieked. “You’re going to blame this on him?” 

“Oh, the new girl,” the teacher said dimly. “I think you both should go to Principal Skinner. There is no tolerance for trouble at Gotham Academy.” 

Artemis’s eyes bulged as she looked around at the sneering faces of the students. She turned her head and caught sight of the resigned look on the boy’s face. She watched as the boy gathered his books and stood up. Without meeting her eyes he slowly made his way through the crowd of students. The students refused to move, knocking the boy’s shoulders as he tried to pass through. Artemis fumed. She glared at the students and they quickly parted for her. She hurried to catch up with the boy. 

“Are you okay?” Artemis asked as they walked side by side. 

“They are going to call your parents. If you get caught again they will expel you,” the boy said softly. “Don’t get in trouble for me.” 

Artemis stared at the kid. “You’re welcome.” She said sarcastically. 

The boy didn’t look at her. “I’m serious. You’ll get into trouble if you get expelled.” 

“That’s what you’re worried about? Those kids are beating you up!” 

“I’ve handled worse than Mitchell,” the boy shrugged. 

“Sure you have, kid. Look. If he gives you any more trouble, let me know. I’ll take care of him.” 

“I’m fine. This is not worth you getting into trouble over.” He walked in the anteroom of the Principal’s office. 

Mrs. Winchester, the principal’s secretary, looked at the boy disapprovingly. “Mr. Grayson, back again. I think Principal Skinner has been more than patient with you. I’m afraid this time we are going to have to call your guardian.” 

The boy’s shoulders stiffened. 

“HE didn’t do anything!” Artemis’s voice cracked. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” The woman said looking at Artemis over the top rim of her glasses. After a moment her smile grew unpleasantly. “You’re the new charity case. Your mother’s disabled, isn’t she? She’ll have a hard time getting down here to pick you up.” The woman made a clicking noise with her tongue. 

Artemis suddenly felt sick with the realization that they were actually going to call her mom over this. Her mom would lose her mind. And the team! If she got expelled she might be kicked off the team! Artemis blinked tears out of her eyes was she furiously looked away. 

  



	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reacts to Artemis's situation... Bruce begins to think that something's not quite right with his ward.

“… and then the principal kept going on and on about how lucky I am that he’s such a patient guy and that he didn’t call my mom and expel me!” Artemis raged as she ate M’gann’s only slightly chard cookies. 

“What happened to Grayson?” Wally was leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed in front of him. 

Artemis looked over, confused at the bitterness in Wally’s voice. “I don’t know. I think they sent him back to class.” 

“Then they didn’t tell Wayne,” Wally clarified. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so,” Artemis shrugged. “I know he wasn’t suspended; I saw him in the hall later. We’re not in any of the same classes. He’s in all those classes for super smart kids.” 

“Wait, I thought you said he was 9 years old,” Kaldur said with a frown. 

“He might be a little older. I think he’s a freshman, but he’s in all accelerated courses. But getting back to those kids. There has to be something we can do to teach those bullies not to pick on someone smaller than them.” 

“Can’t you go to a teacher or someone?” M’gann asked pulling the last batch of cookies out of the oven. 

“Didn’t you just hear me say that the teachers and the principal blamed Dick Grayson for everything?” Artemis said rolling her eyes. “Besides, if we get the teachers involved any more, they’ll call his guardian. Everyone knows that Bruce Wayne only made him his ward as a publicity stunt. He’ll probably ship him back to juvie if he gets into trouble.” 

“What’s juvie?” Conner asked. 

“It’s prison for kids,” Artemis shrugged. “The ones in Gotham are particularly bad. They say that most kids go straight to adult prison after they’ve gone through juvie. A kid that small would never make it, no matter how smart he is. They will eat him alive.” 

“But he didn’t do anything wrong!” M’gann frowned. 

“I know! That’s why we have to do something.” Artemis insisted. 

“We shouldn’t interfere,” Kaldur said reluctantly. “You said yourself that the boy told you not to get involved.” 

“That’s why we have to be crafty. Why isn’t Robin here yet? He’s the best at coming up with sneaky plans.” 

“He’s on a mission with the League,” Kaldur frowned, suddenly noticing that Wally wasn’t eating. Wally was staring at some invisible point on the floor in front of him. “Black Canary should be here in a few minutes. Wally, do you want to spar?” 

Wally’s head snapped up. “Ah, what?” 

“Do you want to spar?” Kaldur asked patiently. 

Wally shrugged and walked slowly to the gym. 

“What’s with him?” Artemis asked. 

“Maybe the news of someone getting bullied bothers him,” M’gann suggested. 

Artemis nodded. “Bothers me too. That’s why we need to do something.” 

  


When Bruce got back to the cave after the mission, Dick was in the workshop soldering a tiny transistors into a set of batarangs. Bruce stood in the door for a moment and watched him work. 

There was a time when Bruce was 100% positive he knew everything that was going on in Dick’s head. Dick would confide in him with everything. Bruce felt a possessive delight when Dinah would complain that Dick held her at a distance, even though she had been his therapist for the entire three years since his parent’s death. She would carry on at great lengths about how well Dick deflected her with his sunny smiles and playful observations. But with Bruce, Dick held nothing back. 

Until recently. Since Dick had started going to school as opposed to being tutored at home, Dick had grown more withdrawn. Not quiet. He still filled the hours they spent together making clever observations and asking insightful questions. His chatter soothed Bruce, made him more focused and lightened the darkness that once had seemed overwhelming. But there was something wrong. Something that nudged at Bruce’s senses, but too elusive to pinpoint. 

Bruce stepped into the workshop and Dick looked up. “Hey, Bruce,” Dick smiled. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would get started on those modifications we talked about. I just need to finish programming these and we can test them.” 

“Alfred will be upset if he finds you’re still awake.” 

“Then we’ll just have to make sure that he doesn’t find out, right?” Dick asked with a smile. 

Bruce sighed quietly. Dick’s fake smile was becoming more and more familiar these last few weeks. It was so unlike his normal sunny, open hearted smile. Bruce was so accustomed to their closeness that he didn’t know how to break down whatever was between them. “How is the team?” He tried. 

“Good,” Dick said putting away the soldering iron and walking over to the workshop computer. Bruce frowned when he noticed how stiff Dick’s movements were. “Artemis is settling in and now that Connor and M’gann are dating, he’s less angry and she’s less anxious.” He started typing quickly. “Wally is ready to work closer with his uncle. He’s coasting through his classes and needs something that will engage his head, you know?” 

Bruce nodded. “And Kaldur?” 

“He misses Roy.” Dick hummed, his typing slowing. “He’s a good leader, but I worry that his loyalty might be divided if we have to do something that Roy doesn’t agree with.” 

“What about you and Wally?” Bruce asked curiously. 

Dick frowned at something on the screen. “We don’t have the same relationship with Roy. It’s different for us.” Dick stopped typing and picked up one of the batarangs. “They’re ready. Do you want to try them out?” 

“We can test them tomorrow, Dick,” Bruce said gently. He put his hand on Dick’s shoulder and could feel the tension. “How are you? You’re moving stiffly,” he observed. 

Dick stilled for a moment. “I’m good.” He said a little too quickly to be completely honest. “Just a little too much sparring at the cave. Are you okay? There has been a lot going on with the League and Wayne Enterprises.” 

“There’s always a lot going on,” Bruce paused awkwardly and watched as Dick arranged the batarangs on the table next to the console. “Your efforts with the League have helped.” 

Dick looked up at Bruce in surprise at the unexpected compliment. “Thank you.” He flashed a small, shy smile. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Bruce said holding out his hand to Dick. Dick quickly took Bruce’s hand and allowed Bruce to lead him out of the Batcave. 

  


It was only supposed to be a malicious prank. Mitchell and his cronies had surrounded Dick Grayson and punched him until he was on his knees. They kicked him viciously while Mitchell wrapped a rope around his neck intending to lead the boy around like a dog. But when one of Mitchell’s cronies kicked Dick in the head at the top of the stairs, he somehow tipped Dick through the break in the rails, causing Dick to hang by the neck for several terrifying seconds before the rope broke and he went crashing to the ground three stories below. 

  


Bruce Wayne took out his cell phone out and placed it on his desk. Something was wrong. Bruce knew it just as Superman knew how to fly. Bruce was tempted to call Alfred, but scorned his weakness. Everything was fine. With the sensors at the Manor and the satellite focused on Gotham running a special algorithms tracking him and monitoring his vitals, Bruce knew Alfred was fine. And Dick… 

Bruce put his picked his phone up and looked at it. 

Maybe it was time to spend some uninterrupted time with Dick. Saturday. Bruce would take Dick away somewhere. Hopefully the change in scenery would… 

Bruce’s phone rang. “Yes, Alfred?” 

“Master Dick is being taken to Gotham General. There was some type of altercation at school.” 

“I am on my way.” 

  


Wally waited around the Zeta tubes. Robin usually texted Wally a few times a day, and as each hour passed without one Wally’s anxiety grew. “Artemis B5” the voice announced. Wally glanced over at Artemis and froze as Artemis fell to her knees sobbing. In less then a second Wally was at her side. 

“Hey, hey,” His said gently hugging her. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” He soothed. 

The sound of her sobs soon brought the others over. 

“What’s wrong?” M’gann asked, kneeling down next to where Wally was holding Artemis. 

“The… They killed him…” 

“Who?” Wally asked sharply, a feeling a dread turned his stomach. “Who did they kill?” 

“The boy,” Artemis sniffed. “Dick Grayson.” 

Wally didn’t move for a long minute. “Please tell me you’re wrong,” he finally whispered. 

Artemis shook her head. 

Wally went white. “You’re wrong. You have to be wrong.” 

“They hung him from the balcony,” Artemis’s crying grew harder. “The rope broke and he hit the floor. It was terrible.” 

Wally’s eyes were huge as he slowly backed away. “No. He’s fine. He has to be fine.” 

“He wasn’t moving,” Artemis looked up at him tearfully. 

Wally looked around at the others. “I’ve got to go.” He raced away. 

  



	3. Sometimes Adults Just Stink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults, even superhero adults who should know better, make mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and kind words!! We are halfway there!!

“Are you suggesting that my ward wrapped a rope around his neck and jumped off a third floor balcony?” Bruce’s voice was barely louder than a whisper as he glared furiously at Principal Skinner. 

Principal Skinner wiped the nervous sweat from his brow. “There is no other explanation Mr. Wayne.” 

“I want a full investigation,” Bruce hissed. He glanced over at Alfred who was already on the phone with the chairman of the school board. 

“The boy had been through significant trauma. He wouldn’t be the first to try to take his own life,” Skinner rasped. 

Bruce’s eyes burnt as he stepped closer to the shaking man. “Dick is not suicidal.” 

“How well do you know that boy? It is not uncommon for children to exhibit mental psychosis after going through the trauma that boy’s has gone through. And you know nothing about his family. His family may have a history of mental disease. No one would blame you if caring for such a troubled child was too much for a busy, important businessman like yourself.” 

“Mr. Wayne,” a tall black woman stepped forward as Bruce’s glare became murderous.. “My name is Iris Hoplinger. I am the social worker assigned to this case. I’ll be working with Principal Skinner and the school board to find out what happened to your ward.” 

Bruce nodded but turned to the door to surgery as it swung open. 

The surgeon walked out wearing scrubs. “Mr. Wayne.” 

Bruce quickly made her way over to her. “Yes.” 

“Your ward has a severe concussion and internal bleeding in his chest. We had to drain the excess fluid by using drains. At this stage, the operation seems successful, but we won’t know how successful until we give his body some time to heal. He is in a medical coma as we stabilize his condition.” She looked at him wearily. “Fortunately, he must have been unconscious when he hit the floor because he didn’t tense up. There is severe bruising, but no broken bones.” 

“Can I see him?” Bruce heard the words coming from his mouth, but everything seemed so far away. Dread filled him and for a moment he had one thought. Dick could have died. Not on patrol or while working with the team. At school. The one place Dick should have been safe. 

The surgeon nodded and soon Bruce stood staring down at the fragile child who had come to mean so much to him. 

  


Alfred intercepted Wally outside Dick’s hospital door. “Mr. West. I should have expected you.” 

“Is he okay?” Wally asked choking on his tears. “Is he…” 

“Master Dick is on the mend,” Alfred assured him. “Master Bruce is with him now, but I am sure he wouldn’t mind if you joined him. I’ll get you something to snack on.” 

Bruce was just staring at the rope burns around Dick’s pale neck. Wally walked quietly to the chair on the other side of Dick’s bed. He sat down, unable to tear his eyes away from Dick’s still face. 

  


Dick woke from his coma four days later. He groggily looked around the room until his eyes focused on Bruce. He smiled sleepily. “Bruce.” 

Bruce let out the breath he was holding and sat on Dick’s bed. He touched Dick’s pale cheek. “I’m here.” 

Dick leaned into his touch. “I’m so tired.” His eyes closed for a moment. Bruce pushed his dark hair out of his face and Dick opened his eyes again. “Will Alfred be angry if I slept in today?” 

“No, he’ll be fine. Go back to sleep, Dick. Everything is fine,” Bruce reassured him. 

Dick nodded sleepily and fell back to sleep. 

Bruce watched him for a minute, the terror of almost losing Dick evaporated in the rage at Principal Skinner and the faculty at Dick’s school. He gently pulled the blankets up to Dick’s chin and turned to the door. 

Bruce was going to make Skinner regret ever suggesting that Dick was suicidal. 

  


Alfred glanced in the rear view mirror at Dick as they made their way home from the hospital a week later. Dick was staring blankly out the window, his face a mask hiding his thoughts. Alfred had tried to draw the boy into a conversation, but for the first time since Dick had arrived in Alfred’s life, the boy uttered only monosyllabic answers. After Dick had woken up, Alfred had taken Bruce’s place by Dick’s bedside as Bruce waged war on the school administration. Alfred watched as the boy sunk deeper and deeper into himself as the hours of Bruce’s absence weighed on him. 

Alfred smoothly pulled the Bentley up to the front door and quickly got out to help Dick out of the car. Dick was shaking with exhaustion by the time he made it halfway through the entry hall. “Why don’t we rest here?” Alfred suggested. 

Dick shook his head and straightened. He forced himself to continue walking. When he got to the stairs he leaned heavily on the wood banisters and slowly started making his way up. He stumbled slightly, but righted himself. 

Bruce, who had been watching from the doorway of his study, quickly walked over and swept Dick up into his arms. Dick’s eyes widened, and his arms automatically went around Bruce’s neck. Bruce didn’t look at him as he quickly walked up the stairs. 

Alfred opened the door to Dick’s room and turned down the blankets. Bruce gently placed Dick on the bed, aware of Dick’s gaze on him. “Rest,” he ordered. 

Dick blinked back tears as Bruce swiftly turned and walked out of the room. 

  


“Has he said what happened?” Dinah asked clutching the phone to her ear. “Talked about it at all?” 

“No. Alfred says he’s said nothing about what happened. Can you come over tomorrow tonight? Just to assess…” 

“Of course, Bruce,” she exhaled. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

  


Dinah sat across from Dick who was sitting on his bed. “How are you, Dick?” She asked. 

“Better,” Dick said with a broad fake smile that didn't meet his eyes. “I’ll be as good as new in a few days.” 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

“It’s a little fuzzy right now. How is the team?” Dick asked. 

“The team is good, Dick. But let’s focus on you for a minute. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” 

“It was nothing. Just an accident. I’m fine.” 

“Are you fine, Dick?” 

“Yep,” Dick was holding himself painfully straight. “A little sore, but nothing that a few days won’t mend.” 

“Dick,” Dinah leaned forward. “Do you ever think of taking your own life?” 

The look of surprise on Dick’s face was too quick to have been faked. “What?” 

Dinah gave a quiet sigh of relief. “I just wanted to make sure that you…” 

“Do you really think I’m planning to off myself?” Dick sounded outraged. “I would never do that! That’s… That’s…” He shook his head. “That would never be an option.” He finished firmly. 

“That’s good to hear, Dick.” Dinah smiled at him. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” 

The emotion on Dick’s face vanished. “It’s fuzzy.” 

“What do you remember?” 

“I remember a lot of things, disjointed pictures and sounds that I need to put together in my head so they all make sense.” 

“Why don’t you tell me about some of them?” Dinah suggested. 

“That would be taking them out of context.” Dick sat back gingerly. He looked exhausted. “Give me some time to process everything and then we can talk, okay?” 

“Maybe you and I can process it together?” 

Dick looked at Dinah, his eyes clearly pleading for her to give him some time. 

Dinah leaned forward. “Dick, you can trust me. Whatever you say here is just between you and me. No one else will ever know what we discuss.” 

“I know,” Dick closed his eyes, then opened them and sat up painfully straight. “I know. I’m just… Jumbled inside. But I’m fine.” 

“Are you really fine, Dick?” 

“Yes,” Dick assured her. “I just need time.” 

Dinah sat back. “Sometimes, it helps to talk things out with someone else.” 

“I know. And I will. I just need to get my thoughts together.” 

Dinah watched him for a minute as he toyed with the creases on his duvet. He really did look like he was about to fall over with exhaustion. 

“Okay,” she acquiesced. “Get some rest. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” 

Dick shot her another fake smile. “Thank you.” 

“Get some rest, Dick,” She repeated, smothering her desire to reach out and hug the small boy. 

Dick nodded and closed his eyes. 

  


“…he’s definitely not suicidal,” Dinah sipped her drink as she looked over at Bruce. Bruce was standing in front of his cheerfully burning fireplace, holding his drink. 

“Of course he’s not,” Bruce said irritably. “Did he say what happened?” 

Dinah shook her head. “I’m surprised he hasn’t told you. He usually shares everything with you.” 

“I’ve been busy setting up the new administration at his school.” 

Dinah smiled at Bruce’s ferocity at protecting Dick. “The others will be relieved,” she acknowledged. 

“Others?” Bruce asked. 

Dinah took a breath. “Clark, Diana, Ollie. Pretty much the entire League. When they found out the principal suggested that Dick was suicidal, they took it seriously. They will be happy to know that he isn’t.” 

“I’ll be happier when I get to the bottom of this. No one at his school has come forward with information.” 

“Have you talked to Artemis?” 

“I can’t without giving away Dick’s identity.” 

“Not even as Bruce Wayne?” 

Bruce looked at her thoughtfully. 

“Well, I’m off,” Dinah finished her drink and put the crystal tumbler on the table. “I’ll come around the same time tomorrow and talk to him some more.” 

“Good. Thank you.” Bruce walked her to the door. “I appreciate this.” 

Dinah just smiled and walked to her car. 

As soon as Bruce closed the door, Alfred cleared his throat. Bruce glanced at his disapproving frown and straightened. “She says he’s not suicidal.” 

“Something you would know if you spoke with him, sir,” Alfred chastised mildly. 

Bruce looked at him sharply. 

“You haven’t spent any time with him since he awoke,” Alfred reminded him. “He needs you.” 

“He needs to be safe,” Bruce said stubbornly. He turned to the library. 

“A few minutes of your time wouldn’t go amiss,” Alfred insisted. 

Bruce stopped and took a breath. “You’re right.” 

Bruce made his way up the stairs, guilt making his stomach tighten. He failed him. He should have kept Dick safe. 

Bruce peeked into Dick’s room and watched the steady breathing of his ward. He could tell that Dick wasn’t quite asleep, but Bruce didn’t want to disturb him. As he turned to go he heard a soft voice. “Thank you,” Dick said quietly. “For everything.” 

Bruce frowned. For a moment, a sharp sense of foreboding froze his thoughts. He stood at the door, wondering if he should walk in. 

Dick gingerly turned over and looked at Bruce. “Be safe.” Dick flashed a small but unbearably sad smile. 

Bruce nodded and shut the door as he turned to go. 

  


Dick was gone when Alfred went to bring him breakfast the next morning. 


	4. Bruce Works on His Communication Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save Bruce the trouble of returning him to juvie, Dick runs away. Here's the aftermath.

  


Batman was waiting when Wally arrived at the Cave. “Come with me.” He ordered sharply. 

Wally shared a worried look with M’gann and Kaldur. 

Batman led him to the soundproof room where Black Canary often spoke with them individually. As soon as he shut the door he turned to Wally. “Is Dick with you?” 

Wally blinked. “What? Isn’t he at Wayne Manor recovering?” 

“No. He’s not.” 

Wally looked confused for a minute then paled. “Wayne got rid of him!” Wally wrapped his arm around himself and looked sick. “That bastard believed those lying teachers and sent him back to juvie!” 

“What are his teachers lying about?” 

“Artemis says the teachers and principal blamed him when the senior boys at his school started beating on him. Said that he was antagonizing the other students.” 

“Beating on him?” Batman echoed coldly. 

“Dick was being bullied. He was so scared of Wayne throwing him out, that he just took it.” 

Batman had to take a breath as his world tilted. “Tell me everything you know.” 

“This kid Mitchell had it in for Dick since school started. I only know about it because they bruised him up pretty bad once before a mission. I thought it stopped, but then Artemis started going to his school and she would come here with stories about how they were picking on him.” 

“Why did he think Wayne would send him back to a juvenile facility?” 

Wally tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t he? I mean, Wayne only made him his ward, not adopted him. That must mean that Wayne had no intention of keeping him.” 

“Does Dick think that?” 

“Yea, I mean, of course he does. It’s totally true.” 

Batman stared at Wally for so long Wally started to fidget. 

“Wally, think carefully. Is there any place Dick would go?” 

“Wouldn’t he go to you? I mean Rob adores you. Are you sure he’s not in the Batcave hiding out?” 

  


After 3 days of frenetic searching for the injured boy, Batman realized that Dick wouldn’t stay in Gotham. A search of his room revealed he had not taken anything aside from the picture of him and Bruce out of the Tiffany frame that was on his bedside table. Without money or food, the boy’s travel options would have been severely limited. Two days later Batman followed a hunch and stood overlooking the ship yards with Alfred in the Batcave watching the surveillance feeds. 

Thunder cracked in the distance as fat, cold raindrops started to fall. Soon the rain started falling harder, making it almost impossible to see. 

“There are six ships leaving tonight,” Alfred’s steady voice did little to calm the anxiety in the pit of Batman’s stomach. “Destinations are Japan, two to Seoul, Johannesburg, San Diego, and London.” They both knew the longer the search dragged on, the higher the probability that Dick had already left the city. Or worse. 

Batman quickly considered and discarded Japan, Seoul, and Johannesburg. Dick had traveled extensively, so would have been familiar with all three cities, but would have had a difficult time blending in alone. After a thought, he discarded San Diego as well, Dick would probably worry that anywhere in the US might be too close. “What is the location of the ship going to London?” 

“Pier 37,” Alfred offered. “It leaves in an hour.” 

Batman jumped from rooftop to rooftop, sorely missing his partner. When he landed on the closest tall building overlooking the massive ship he pulled up his high powered lenses and surveyed the ship. There were a few men moving about the ship as the last of the cargo was being loaded. He watched in silence for several minutes. “Do you see anything?” he asked. 

“No, sir.” 

Batman felt a spike of frustration. He had to find him. Every minute Dick was gone he could feel more air being sucked out of his lungs. Some moments it was so bad that he couldn’t breath. He had to find him. 

Batman wouldn’t fail his partner again. 

Suddenly a shadow broke away from the closest building. Batman leapt into motion, landing on the ground silently and sprinting to intersect the shadow. The form was definitely Dick’s but the unevenness of his gait made Batman worry. The boy leapt sideways then slipped into the gap between some of the cargo containers. 

Batman noiselessly walked to the gap and switched to his night vision. The small, drenched and shaking body huddled tightly away from the opening. “Dick.” Batman called. 

The head raised slowly. 

Dick’s wet skin was unnaturally pale, but his cheeks were bright red. The blue eyes were unfocused and much too shiny for Batman’s comfort. Dick shivered violently. “B?” He whispered. 

Batman reached in and pulled Dick out. He crouched down next to the boy and touched his head. The temperature sensor on his palm told him that Dick’s fever was dangerously high. 

“Please. Don’t send me back.” Dick pleaded with him deliriously. “I don’t want to go to juvie. Please. Just let me disappear. I won’t embarrass you again. I promise.” 

Batman scooped up the boy and rushed back to the Batmobile. 

  


Alfred met him in the batcave. “Dr. Thompkins is on her way,” Alfred said crisply. 

Bruce numbly carried the boy to his room. He placed Dick gently on his bed and ripped off his gauntlets. He touched the boy’s burning cheeks as Dick leaned into his touch. “I’m sorry,” the boy whispered. 

Alfred stepped forward and took Dick out of Batman’s arms. “I will see to him, sir.” 

Batman reluctantly made his way back to the Batcave to change. 

When Bruce returned, Alfred had bathed and dressed Dick in warm clothes. The boy fluctuated from silent tears to heart wrenching begging. He called out for Bruce, but failed to recognize him as Bruce held him and whispered reassurances into the suffering boy’s ears. 

Dr. Thompkins arrived 25 minutes later and examined Dick under the anxious eyes of Alfred and Bruce. She injected a sedative as soon as she got an IV into his thin arms. Dick drifted off into a fitful sleep. “If his temperature goes up, even one degree, you bring him to Gotham General,” she warned. 

Bruce nodded without taking his eyes off Dick’s face. 

  


Several hours later, Dick’s fever broke. He woke, weak and disoriented. “Bruce?” He rasped. 

Bruce squeezed the small hand that was encased in his much larger hands. “I’m here, Dick.” 

“How did I get here?” Dick asked. 

Bruce smiled through his worry. “Batman picked you up stealing away on a ship to London.” 

Dick nodded his head as his eyes started to droop. “I’m sorry.” Dick’s eyes closed. 

“Dick.” Bruce called. 

Dick’s eyes fluttered open. “Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you are home,” Bruce said watching as Dick’s eyes closed again. 

Bruce leaned down and kissed Dick’s forehead. 

  


The next day, Clark Kent showed up at Wayne Manor. “Good morning, Alfred,” Clark said with a tense smile as the older man opened the door. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kent,” Alfred echoed not moving aside. “I apologize, but Master Wayne is indisposed at the moment.” 

“That’s okay, Alfred. I’m here to see Dick.” 

Alfred paused. 

“I can wait,” Clark said carefully hiding the twist in his stomach. He hated what the others had tasked him to do. 

Alfred studied Clark’s face then opened the door wider. “Please wait here,” Alfred said showing Clark to the sitting room. Clark stood in the middle of the room and looked around uncomfortably. 

Bruce joined him a few minutes later. “What do you want?” Bruce growled. 

Clark’s surprise at Bruce’s appearance washed over him. Bruce looked as though he hadn’t slept in weeks. His dark hair was disheveled and hung artlessly around his too pale face. Dark circles made Bruce’s normally vibrant blue eyes seem haunted. “I came to check on Dick.” Clark answered. 

Bruce stiffened. 

“Dinah said he wasn’t suicidal, but Diana and I… We’re concerned. If he doesn’t want to be here…”. Clark’s voice faded out at the shock of naked pain that went through Bruce’s face. 

“Fine.” Bruce snapped. He didn’t even question how the League had known, he motioned for Clark to follow him. 

Bruce led Clark up the grand staircase to Dick’s bedroom. Alfred was changing the IV bag attached to Dick’s arm. When Alfred stepped away, Bruce sat on Dick’s bed and touched the boy’s pale cheek. “Dick,” he called softly. 

Dick’s eyes blinked open. Dick’s blue eyes focused on Bruce and his lips curled up into a gentle smile. “Bruce.” 

Bruce pushed the hair out of Dick’s face. “You have a visitor.” 

Clark stepped forward. Bruce’s appearance should have prepared him for Dick’s, but it didn’t. Dick looked terrible. He looked frail and helpless, nothing like the Robin he knew. 

Dick struggled and Bruce helped him sit up. Those small actions seemed to tire him out. 

“I’d like to talk to Dick alone,” Clark hated himself a little when he saw the worry flicker over Dick’s face. 

Bruce touched Dick’s hand once and stood up. “I’ll give you a few minutes,” he said tightly. He gave one warning glare to Clark before following Alfred out of the room. 

When the door shut, Clark looked at Dick nervously. He knew nothing about children. The only reason why he was there and not Diana was because Diana had a ridiculously short temper. And as bad as Clark was with children, Diana was 10 times worse. The others, aside from Dinah and Barry, didn’t know Batman or Robin’s true identity. 

“You can sit down,” Dick’s voice was scratchy. “I don’t bite.” 

Clark sat on the edge of the armchair next to Dick’s bed and tried to figure out what to say. 

“I won’t betray you,” Dick said suddenly. “I would never betray you.” 

Clark recoiled. “What?” 

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? To see if I would betray the League or…Him.” 

“No, no,” Clark said quickly. “That was never a concern. We were concerned about you.” Absently, Clark wondered what he would do if Dick ever went bad. “How are you, Dick?” 

“I’m fine.” 

Dinah did warn him that it wasn’t going to be easy. “You don’t look fine,” Clark said bluntly. “What happened?” 

“I had a little trouble at school,” Dick said quietly. “But I’ll figure it out.” Dick smoothed out the duvet on his lap. 

Barry had wrung the story out of Wally. Clark was disturbed by Wally’s certainty that Bruce would just discard Dick. “Dick, are you happy here? At Wayne Manor?” 

Dick’s eyes shot up to Clark. “Of course I am,” Dick frowned. “Bruce and Alfred are my family.” 

“Why did you run away?” 

Dick looked down again. “With everything you guys have to deal with on a daily basis, I feel guilty about taking up your time talking about something so trivial. Have you been able to figure out where Lexcorp got your DNA? I worry that Luthor’s going to continue to make clones of you until he makes one that he can control.” Dick shuddered. “And no one wants that.” 

“You’re right, no-one wants that,” Clark agreed. “Doomsday was bad enough.” Clark paused. “What’s going on at your school?” 

“It’s not very interesting. Especially not for a reporter from the Daily Planet. Shouldn’t you be off covering some exciting story somewhere?” 

“No, right now, I should be here, talking to you.” Clark took a breath. “The League is concerned that you ran away because we’ve been putting too much pressure on you. You’re young, and we’ve haven’t been taking that into account in our…” 

“Don’t treat me like a child,” Dick said harshly. “I may not be as old as you are, but I have made significant contributions to our missions…” 

“I didn’t mean to imply that you haven’t!” Clark said quickly. “We’re just concerned that the expectations that Bat…” 

“Bruce,” Dick hissed “does not put any expectations on me that I don’t put on myself.” 

“You are 12 years old, Dick! You shouldn’t be working all hours…” 

“No, I shouldn’t! You shouldn’t! Bruce shouldn’t! But we’re needed. And as long as we’re needed, how can we not?” 

“Dick.” Bruce’s soft voice called from the doorway. Dick glanced at Bruce, then down to his hands. Bruce walked in and sat on Dick’s bed. “Talk to me.” 

Clark held his breath as Dick seemed to shrink. For a few minutes it was quiet. 

“Why did you run away?” Bruce asked gently. 

Dick looked as though he was going to be sick. 

“Talk to me.” Bruce repeated. 

“They say I’m your biggest mistake and one day you’re going to wake up and realize I’m just… Trash,” Dick’s voice was a scratchy whisper. 

“Mitchell?” 

Dick flinched. “Everyone. Students, teachers, reporters, the people at the parties we go to.” 

Bruce took hold of his hands. “Dick.” Dick stared at their hands. “What they say isn’t true. You are the best thing that’s happened to me and I will never think you are trash.” 

Dick’s eyes filled with tears as he tried to pull his hands away. “I don’t want to be an embarrassment to you,” Dick’s voice cracked. 

“You are not an embarrassment to me,” Bruce reached up and tilted Dick’s chin up until he could see Dick’s eyes. “You are my partner. There is no one I would rather have at my side than you.” 

A sob tore through Dick’s chest. “At the hospital,” Dick hiccuped. “You left and I didn’t see you. I thought you were angry.” 

“I was,” Bruce admitted. At Dick’s stricken look, Bruce cursed himself silently. “Not at you. At Principal Skinner. He suggested that you had tried to kill yourself and I…” Bruce cleared his throat. “I was very angry. I lost focus on what was important.” 

Tears ran silently down Dick’s face. “You do so much for so many people. Wayne Enterprises, the League, the team, Gotham City. My problems are so petty compared to all of that. I couldn’t…” Dick’s voice broke as he hid his face in his hands. 

“Nothing about you is petty. You are just as important, if not more than any of those things.” Bruce said pulling Dick to him. “I almost lost you.” He buried his face in Dick’s hair. “I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you.” Bruce rocked Dick gently as the boy’s body shook with sobs. 

“I don’t want you to send me away,” Dick whispered. 

“I won’t,” Bruce promised. “I won’t.” He hugged Dick as tightly as he could while still being mindful of his injuries. 

Clark quietly stood up and walked out of the room, reluctant to intrude on such a private moment. Alfred met him in the hallway. 

“Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Kent?” Alfred’s voice was carefully neutral. 

“No, thank you, Alfred.” Clark said following Alfred down the stairs. 

Clark was staring out the window of the newsroom, not really thinking, just letting his thoughts roam when his phone rang. He glanced down at the unfamiliar number. He frowned slightly when he recognized the area code to be from Gotham. He didn’t have many contacts in Gotham. 

“Clark Kent, Daily Planet,” he answered. 

“Clark.” 

Clark almost dropped the phone upon hearing Bruce’s voice. “Bruce?” 

“You should come for dinner,” Bruce said as though it was perfectly normal for the billionaire playboy to call Clark out of the blue to invite him to dinner. “Are you free next Tuesday?” 

“Um, yes?” 

“Dick feels bad you left before he could apologize. I told him he has nothing to apologize for, but it’s been bothering him. Apparently it’s impolite to argue with a guest. He doesn’t know I’m inviting you.” Bruce explained tersely. 

“I can be free on next Tuesday,” Clark said pulling up his calendar. 

“Good. 7:00.” Bruce abruptly hung up. 

“Good bye,” Clark murmured to himself. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I miscounted the number of chapters I had! I promise that this is finished, I'm just trying to keep it in bite sized chunks! Thank you for reading!


	5. Alfred Does A Lot of Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little lighter!

The following Tuesday found Clark standing in front of the massive door of Wayne Manor. He was dressed in nice black pants, a starched white shirt and tie. He had agonized over wearing a suit jacket, but Jimmy had spilled orange juice on it which made his decision easy. To make matters more uncomfortable, he arrived empty handed. He intended to pick up a bottle of wine or something, but his afternoon got out of hand and he ran out of time. 

Clark took a breath and tried to figure out why he was so nervous. Well, it was Bruce, which was slightly terrifying. The billionaire playboy had a way of making Clark feel like a bumbling fool. But it was just dinner. It should be fine. Right? 

Just as Clark worked up the nerve to ring the bell, the door opened and Alfred looked at Clark with a vaguely pleased expression. “Hello, Mr. Kent. Welcome to Wayne Manor.” He motioned for Clark to follow him. 

“Hello, Alfred,” Clark forced his voice to sound confident even though he was anything but. 

“Master Bruce and Master Dick are in the cave,” Alfred led him to Bruce’s office and touched a panel on the wall. The false wall opened to show the staircase. “I need to see to dinner. I trust you can find your way?” 

Clark glanced at Alfred nervously. Alfred met his eyes evenly. Suddenly Clark realized how much trust Alfred and Bruce were placing in him by showing him the entrance to the Batcave. Clark relaxed slightly and started down the steps. 

Clark heard Bruce before he was halfway down the stairs. “…I don’t care how long it takes. The numbers are wrong and need to be corrected before our meeting tomorrow afternoon.” Bruce’s irritated voice was very different from Batman’s grainy irritated voice. “NO, I am not rescheduling the meeting. You have a team of 6 people who are experts at this. Make this work.” 

Clark stepped on the bottom step and caught sight of Bruce. Bruce was wearing dark sweats and a grey tee shirt that clung to his sculpted chest in a way that put high paid super models to shame. Clark walked over to him and followed his gaze to Dick who was flying above them on a set of trapeze swings. Clark stopped and stared. 

Dick Grayson was stunning. He flipped and turned, catching one trapeze before diving for the other. His movements were the personification of grace. He seemed to defy gravity with a breathtaking ease. Clark couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Bruce said reverently. 

Clark could only nod as Dick executed a perfect triple flip. They watched Dick for several more minutes without speaking until Dick did a series of complicated turns before pausing and letting himself fall to the net. 

Bruce grabbed a towel off a nearby table and walked forward. “You have a visitor,” Bruce said gruffly. 

Dick leapt off the net and glanced around. “Clark!” He said with a large smile. He accepted the towel from Bruce. “What brings you to Gotham? Everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine. I thought I would just drop by,” Clark said, his nervousness evaporating in the face of Dick’s warmth. 

“You’ll stay for dinner, right?”Dick asked eagerly. “I’ll go tell Alfred…” 

“Clark and I can tell Alfred,” Bruce interrupted him. “Hit the showers. Make sure to stand under the hot water to soothe your muscles. You pushed yourself too hard.” 

Dick nodded and quickly walked away. 

“He looks good,” Clark observed. 

“He’ll be falling asleep over dessert.” Bruce led Clark up the stairs. “I’ve tried to make him slow down but if I didn’t let him down here he’d be hanging from the banisters. He’s done it before.” 

Clark chuckled at the note of pride in Bruce’s voice. “He sounds like a handful.” 

“He is.” Bruce’s lips curled up slightly. “But he listens. Thankfully.” He pressed a few buttons on a wall panel and a doorway opened to the office. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Clark paused awkwardly. “I only know Robin. I… I’d be interested in getting to know Dick.” 

That must have been exactly the right thing to say because Bruce’s smile grew. Suddenly Clark could understand how so many people fell under the spell of Bruce Wayne. There was a devastating charisma that surrounded the man. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Bruce asked. 

“Water, please,” Clark said. Bruce grabbed two bottles of water from a small fridge cleverly hidden next to the bar. “When did you tell him about Batman?” 

Bruce handed Clark a bottle of water and snorted. “It took him 9 days before he figured it out for himself. I made the mistake of giving him a tablet his second day here, not knowing he was a budding hacker in the guise of a 9 year old boy. He tapped into the security of the Manor and took note of my absences and spikes of electricity usage in the area. When he confronted me, he told me that he would help me become untraceable if I would teach him how to handle himself in a fight.” Bruce motioned for Clark to sit on one of the armchairs by the lit fireplace. 

Clark frowned. “Untraceable?” 

Bruce took a drink of his water and sat in the chair opposite Clark. “It’s hard to move around in any city without being caught by a camera, be it a security camera or a traffic cam, or any one of the millions of cellphones out there. Dick wrote a program that instantly alerts us if an image of us is taken on any electronic device. The next thing he did was create a program that produced images at will, thus making it possible for me to be at many places at once, either as Batman or Bruce Wayne.” 

“He did that when he was 9?!” 

“Yes,” Bruce chuckled. “When he first came to Wayne Manor he had never attended school. The troupe he traveled with moved around too much. I made the mistake of thinking that meant he was uneducated. He ran circles around the first few sets of tutors I had engaged for him.” 

“If he never attending school how did he learn so much?” Clark asked. 

“He has near perfect recall and reads voraciously. It wasn’t until he started asking me questions about what he was reading that I realized his tutors were useless.” Bruce’s eyes sparkled a the memory. “About six months after he arrived at Wayne Manor, I hosted a gala for one of my international charities. Halfway through the night I found him holding court with a group of foreign diplomats conversing with them in their own languages. I didn’t even know he knew any languages other than English.” 

“How many languages does he speak?” 

“Earth languages? 9. He also is fluent in a handful of other languages. You should have a conversation with him in Kryptonian. He would love to practice his pronunciation.” 

Clark blinked a few times. “He knows Kryptonian? 

“He taught himself so he could hack into your security,” Bruce shrugged. 

“Why is he attending Gotham Academy?” 

Bruce frowned. “He wanted to be with people closer to his age.” 

“So what now? Are you sending him back?” 

“No. Even though I had most of the faculty and administration replaced, I don’t trust them with his safety. He would be better off here. If there are things he’s interested in learning I can connect him to the right teachers and resources myself.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dick said from the doorway. “I will be returning to Gotham Academy. Hopefully on Monday. Wally says that most of the kids think I’m dead. It would be fun to put that rumor to rest.” Dick walked over and sat on the arm of Bruce’s chair. 

“Dick, I don’t think going back there would be a good use of your time…” 

“No, B. It’s important that one of us learn how to deal with ‘normal’ people, Mr. ‘I was home schooled until college, then spent half a year there before dropping out.’” 

Bruce handed Dick his water bottle. “I turned out fine.” 

“Really?” Dick said arching an eyebrow. “As Dinah has told me on many occasions, we both may need to work on our definition of ‘fine’. Besides one of us needs to learn how to be an adult.” Dick took a long drink from the water bottle. 

Bruce put an arm around Dick. “One of us is an adult.” 

“Yea, Alfred.” 

Bruce’s warm laugher surprised Clark. He had heard Bruce Wayne, playboy, laugh at any one of a number of galas he had covered for the newspaper, but this laugh sounded real. Clark couldn’t stop from smiling. 

“Point taken,” Bruce chuckled. “But we still need to talk about you returning to Gotham Academy.” 

“We can talk,” Dick said finishing the bottle. “But the endgame is going to remain the same. I’m going to return to school on Monday, figure out how to deal with bullies and other stupid people and then we’ll talk about how soon I can start patrolling with you again.” 

“Are you sure you want to return?” Clark asked. What he remembered from his high school days was the terrible loneliness and awkwardness. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

“Yep,” Dick said with a smile. “It will be fun.” 

Alfred cleared his throat from the doorway. “Dinner is ready, sir.” 

Dick jumped off the arm of Bruce’s chair and took Bruce by the arm. “Alfred thinks I should go back to school.” 

“I merely suggested it as a possibility, Master Dick,” Alfred said loftily as he led them to the breakfast room. The room was smaller than the formal dining room meaning the table sat 10 instead of 30. There were three places set at one end of the table. 

Bruce took his place at the head of the table and Dick automatically took the seat to his right. Clark sat down on Bruce’s left and looked at the 3 forks, 2 knives, 3 spoons, charger, dinner plate, salad plate, bread plate, soup bowl, finger bowl, water goblet, red wine glass, white wine glass, and champagne flute. He sighed a little on the inside when Dick and Bruce casually placed the white linen napkins on their laps. Clark bet they always ate using more dishes than he owned in his entire apartment. 

Alfred relieved Dick of the water bottle and went to serve the soup course. 

“Besides,” Dick continued after taking a spoonful of the delicious summer squash soup Alfred had ladled into his soup bowl. “The Mathletes meet is happening in a few Saturdays. Provided I haven’t been kicked off the team for missing too many meetings, I should be on the varsity team. I’m told that last year the Metropolis team creamed everyone else. Mr. Bernard says that we might have a chance at getting into the finals and maybe placing this year.” 

“You’re a Mathlete?” Clark asked. The soup was really good. 

“Yep,” Dick shrugged. “Math isn’t my strongest subject, so I thought it would be fun to push myself.” He glanced from Bruce to Clark, his eyes narrowing slightly. “You are still planning on coming, right, B?” 

“If you are competing, of course I will be there,” Bruce said helping himself to some of the fresh baked bread. 

Dick turned to Clark. “It’s in Metropolis. Maybe after the meet we can get together and do dinner. If you aren’t busy.” 

Clark glanced over at Bruce. Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you rather spend time with your team mates?” He asked. 

“I would, you and B,” Dick shrugged. “I’m the youngest member of the Mathlete team. They think I’m too young to be seen with.” 

“Maybe you can suggest to your editor that you need to cover it for the Daily Planet,” Alfred suggested as he served the perfectly plated chicken Washington with wild rice and assorted roasted vegetables. 

“I’ll talk to Perry,” Clark promised. 

“Good!” Dick said flashing one of his brilliant smiles. “Now, you can please explain to me what is going on with the Metropolis Natural History Museum? Every time I check their website they seem to be fixated on being species-ist…” 

The next hour was one of the most enjoyable that Clark could ever remember. The food was delicious and the conversation was lively. Clark quietly marveled at how Dick and Bruce seamlessly interacted with each other in a warm inclusive way that made Clark ache with the desire to always be a part of their closeness. By the time Alfred served dessert, homemade vanilla bean ice cream with chocolate sauce, Clark had forgotten ever having felt uncomfortable. 

But, as Bruce predicted, Dick’s eyes started getting heavy before he had finished his ice cream. 

“Why don’t you say good night to Clark and we’ll go up,” Bruce suggested. 

Dick frowned, but had to bite back a yawn. “Thank you for stopping by tonight, Clark.” Dick said standing up. “I’ll send you the information on the Mathlete meet and you can let us know if you can come.” 

“I will,” Clark promised. “Good night, Dick.” 

Dick smiled. “Good night, Clark.” 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Bruce murmured before following Dick up the stairs. 

Clark looked around the empty table. 

“Let me show you to the study,” Alfred offered. “Master Bruce likes to take his time tucking Master Dick in to bed. Can I get you some coffee?” 

“On, no, Alfred! I wouldn’t possibly eat another thing,” Clark smiled as the older man led him to the study. “That was an amazing feast. You are a terrific cook.” 

“It is a necessary skill,” Alfred said with a friendly smile. “Master Bruce never had much of an appetite and it took months before Master Dick would eat more than one or two bites of anything in the course of a day.” 

At Clark’s quizzical look Alfred continued. “Previous to coming to Wayne Manor, Master Dick seldom enjoyed regular meals.” Alfred’s smile dimmed slightly. “The manager of the troupe Master Dick had been a member of explained that eating more than one small meal a day was seen as an extravagance for the Grayson's.” 

“I thought they were successful,” Clark frowned. 

“They were. But both parents were perfectionists with body image issues. It took a year to convince Master Dick that it was okay to eat more than a few bites a day.” 

Clark didn’t know what to say to that. 

“But rest assured that both my charges now have a good understand of nutrition, and I can confidently say that they hold each other accountable for their good eating habits. Now if I can only convince them to take a break every once in a while.” 

Clark laughed. “I think you have your work cut out for your there.” 

“Indeed,” Alfred said nodding. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to tidy up the dining room. Master Bruce should be down momentarily.” 

“Can I help?” 

“I appreciate the offer, Mr. Kent, but it will take me only a few minutes. Good night.” 

“Good night, Alfred.” 

Clark was combing through Bruce’s books when Bruce rejoined them. 

“Historical biographies, detective novels, and science fiction,” Clark smiled. “I should have been able to guess.” 

Bruce smiled. “Yes, you should have.” Bruce motioned for Clark to sit down. “I’d offer you a nightcap, but to my knowledge you don’t imbibe.” 

“I don’t. Not usually,” Clark found himself saying. 

Bruce glanced at him curiously, then smiled. “Then I have some excellent scotch you should try,” he said going to his bar. 

Clark wasn’t sure he was doing. When Bruce handed him the heavy hand cut crystal tumbler with one finger of scotch and a splash of water, Clark accepted the glass and took a sip without taking his eyes off Bruce. 

Bruce’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he took a sip of his scotch. 

The taste of the scotch burned Clark’s tongue and flooded him with warmth. He flushed and looked away. “I didn’t know what to expect tonight,” he admitted. “You and Dick are good conversationists.” 

“Dick makes it easy. I’m enjoying it while I can. Everything I’ve read indicates teenage years are challenging.” 

Clark took another sip of his drink. “Yes, I remember them.” 

“They must not have been very comfortable for you,” Bruce said without judgement. “Finding out you are from another planet and having to hide who you were must not have been easy.” 

Clark glanced at Bruce sharply. Bruce’s words stabbed at a long buried pain. “But I got through it.” 

“Yes,” Bruce said with a slight smile. “You have.” 

Clark turned to watch the dying flames in the fireplace. “I am envious of what you have with Dick, but it’s not something that I’ll ever have.” 

“Don’t be so sure. I never expected it.” 

“I never asked for Conner to be made. Every time I think of Conner, I think of Luthor.” 

Bruce nodded and waited for Clark to continue. 

“Lex Luthor has done so many despicable acts. And he continues to. He always escapes from the consequences of his actions. His power over Metropolis is insane. For every article I write exposing him, he buys a new hospital or gives away another million and everyone forgives him.” 

“If Alfred was here he would caution you against allowing Luthor to taint all parts of your life.” 

Clark tilted his head. “You think I should mentor Conner.” 

“I do, but not for the reason you think,” Bruce took a sip of his drink then looked at Clark appraisingly. “Some day, Clark, we aren’t going to come out the victors. It might be our enemies, pollution, old age. It doesn’t matter. One day, Diana, Dinah, Barry, Arthur, Victor, Jon, and I will be gone. You’ll still be here. He shares your genes. He may share you extended life span. I don’t want you to be alone.” 

Clark stared at Bruce in shock. 

Bruce held his gaze then took another sip of his drink and stood up. “I have to patrol and you have to get back to Metropolis.” 

“I… I could stay. Patrol with you,” Clark said before thinking. 

Bruce shook his head. “Thank you for coming tonight.” 

Clark stood and followed Bruce out to the front door. “Be safe out there.” 

Bruce just nodded. 

  


Wally slowly made his way to the broken down phone booth that hid the Zeta Tube entrance. He missed Rob. Yea, he and Rob exchanged text messages every day, but there was just something to be said about being with someone. Wally sighed and Zeta’d to Mount Justice. 

Waiting for Wally was the rest of the team with Batman and Black Canary. Okay, not quite the rest of the team. Rob apparently wasn’t going to be there. Again. 

“Mission,” Batman’s voice was flat. Wally nodded and followed the others as they trudged to the locker rooms to don their uniforms. It seemed that Wally wasn’t the only one missing Robin. 

Batman and Black Canary watched them closely. “Well, that was enthusiastic,” Black Canary said dryly. 

“They will be fine,” Batman activated the main monitors. “Hello, Robin.” 

Black Canary turned and stared at Batman. 

“Hey, B!” Robin said from one of the screens. “I’m sending the information to you now.” Robin glanced up from his screen and smiled at Black Canary. “Hey!” 

“Robin,” Black Canary smiled. “Good to see you.” 

Robin nodded and turned back to his screen. 

“ _Robin!!_ ” Wally’s voice went up at least an octave when the speedster saw the face of his friend on the main screen. 

“Robin’s here?” Artemis exclaimed rushing to the room. She looked around, then caught sight of him on the screen. 

“Welcome back,” Kaldur said with a grin. All they had been told was that Robin had been injured and was currently recovering. 

“Not back yet,” Robin said cheerfully, “but I will be soon.” 

“Define soon,” Conner asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“Conner!” M’gann chastised. She smiled when she looked at Robin. “It is good to see you, friend.” 

“It’s good to see you too, M’gann,” Robin nodded. He glanced over at Batman. 

“Let’s get started,” Batman said, understanding his protégé’s mute appeal. “We’ve gotten word that there is a major arms deal scheduled for tonight at Central City. Normally, we would have the police handle this, but there are some rumors that there is some alien tech involved. Your mission is to stop the deal, retrieve the alien tech, then let the authorities handle the dealers. Aqualad, you are leading, Robin will be providing backup from the comms.” 

“Like he does for the League?” Wally exclaimed. “Cool!” 

“M’gann won’t be able to include him in our mind link,” Conner growled at Batman. 

“Each of you will have to use your comm links,” Batman answered. 

“What if the comms go out,” Conner demanded. 

“Then it will be my job to restore them,” Robin said confidently. 

“Robin should be here with us,” Conner said stubbornly, surprising the others. 

“Is there a problem here?” Batman’s voice was like ice. 

Conner glared at Batman. “Robin got hurt on your watch,” he hissed. 

There was a stunned silence for a moment before Batman spoke. “Yes, Robin got hurt. Yes, it was on my watch. It is not the first time, nor will it be the last. Robin knows the risks, as do the rest of you. If you consider them too high, then I suggest you back out now.” 

There was a tense silence before Conner looked away from Batman and glanced at Robin. “I’m fine, Conner,” Robin said softly. “This is what I want.” 

Conner scowled. 

“Robin will download the information to the bioship for your review. You leave in 5 minutes.” Batman finished the briefing as though there had been no interruptions. 

As soon as Batman finished talking, Conner stomped off in the direction of the hanger. M’gann quickly went after him. Artemis and Khaldur glanced at Batman once more before following the others. 

“Talk to you on the ship, Rob?” Wally asked with forced lightness. 

“Yea,” Robin said easily. “Robin out.” 

Wally turned around and made his way to the hanger leaving Black Canary to stare at Batman who was reading the screens floating above them. 

“I wasn’t aware that Conner was so protective of Robin,” she said finally. 

“It should hardly come as a surprise,” Batman said flatly. “We have our own mission to attend to. I’ll be at the Watchtower. Will you be joining us?” 

“Of course,” Black Canary wondered if Batman really have ice in his veins. 

  


“So, what exactly does Robin do during his missions with the League?” Khaldur asked as the ship took off. 

“He does that computer thing, open doors, find maps and people. Flash says it's awesome.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, KF,” Robin chuckled through their comm link. “I’ve downloaded the info to your con…” 

“How are you?” Conner demanded. 

Robin cackled. “I’m fine. Not 100% fine, but definitely feeling the aster. Provided we don’t do anything ridiculously stupid this mission, I’ll be seeing you guys in the next couple of days.” 

_Leave it_ , Khaldur spoke through their mind link. _This is a conversation best held in person._

Conner scowled and turned away from the others to look out the window, ignoring the information Robin had uploaded in front of him. 

Artemis and Wally exchanged a quick look. It was going to be a long night. 

  


“…so I made a bet with Wally that M’Gann and I could get Khaldur and Conner out of the ring within three minutes…” 

“…without using my powers,” M’gann clarified. 

“Yea, without her powers,” Artemis grinned. 

“They were only successful because they tried to pull off that thing you do when you jump on people’s shoulders,” Wally interrupted. 

“ _Tried_ because it’s not as easy as you make it look,” Artemis said shaking her head. “You’re going to have so show me again how to do it.” 

“Me, too!” M’gann giggled. “You should have seen Conner’s face when I went to jump and he had to hop up to catch me.” 

“I couldn’t let you fall,” Conner flashed a rare smile. 

“Which knocked him out of the circle, leaving me to deal with Artemis,” Khaldur added. “I didn’t expect her to try the same move…” 

“And I tripped just before I was supposed to jump, so I went down instead of up…” 

“I thought something was wrong, so I caught her, but she was going too fast that we both fell…” 

“On top of me,” Wally complained. “I was distracted because I was eating some of M’gann’s cookies.” 

“And that’s when Red Tornado and Black Canary walked in,” Artemis laughed. 

Robin cackled over the comm. “Great work, guys.” 

The others laughed with him. The mission had gone remarkably smoothly. They were on their way back to Mount Justice with a few boxes of alien tech and a contented camaraderie. 

“Talking about cookies, I have a new cookie recipe- cranberry walnut,” M’gann said proudly. “I’ll make some for you when you come back.” 

“We should have a party when you come back. Do you know when that’s going to be?” Wally asked eagerly. 

“I’m hoping this weekend, but B’s worried that the first thing we’re going to do when I get back is spar,” Robin said easily. “I think I’m fine, but he thinks that I still need a few more weeks to heal.” 

“You should listen to what he says,” Khaldur frowned. Robin would push himself to hard. 

“I will,” Robin paused for a few seconds. “I miss you guys.” He said softy. 

“Yea,” Wally glanced out the window as they started landing procedures. “We miss you too.” 

“Anyways,” Robin said brightly. “B and Black Canary just Zeta’d to Mount Justice, so we can get this debrief done fast and…” 

“If the only reason you’re not allowed back to Mount Justice is because Batman thinks you’re going to get hurt while sparring, then maybe we tell him we just want you back so we can celebrate M’gann’s birthday together on Saturday,” Conner said suddenly. 

“You remembered!” M’gann smiled. 

“You could get Agent A to bake one of his cakes!” Wally enthused. 

“I could bake the cake,” M’gann suggested. 

“No!” Artemis shook her head. The last time M’gann tried baking a cake the kitchen caught on fire. “It’s unlucky for the birthday girl to bake her own cake.” 

“Oh.” 

With landing procedures complete, they stood up. “We’ll talk to him,” Khaldur promised the group as they walked down the ramp to meet with Batman and Black Canary. 

“No,” Robin said softly. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll ask him.” 

“We’re having a party for M’gann’s birthday this Saturday and we want Robin to come,” Conner told Batman in a flat, unfriendly voice. 

Robin groaned over the comms. 

“That was smooth,” Artemis whispered sarcastically. 

Batman didn’t respond to Conner. He looked at Khaldur. “Report.” 

Khaldur made his report, occasionally glancing at the others. Wally was nervously eating, Artemis had her arms crossed in front of her, wondering if the party was really going to happen. M’gann and Wally were not the best planners in the world, usually Robin stepped in and coordinated everything. Conner was glaring at Batman, impatient to get his answer. M’gann was just happy that her birthday might be the event that reunites them. 

Khaldur finished up his report and paused. “It would be nice to see Robin this Saturday,” he said cautiously. 

“You all did well,” Batman ignored Khaldur’s last words. “Hit the showers.” He turned on his heel and started walking out, leaving the team gaping after him. 

Robin switched to a private channel. “So it seems like there is more of this alien tech out there than we thought. Can you bring some here so we can see if it’s made out of something we can trace?” 

“I was actually going to let Barry and Wally have a crack at that,” Batman said calmly as he made his way to the Zeta tubes. “Seems I’ve been told that Wally needs more of a challenge than his education is providing him.” He Zeta’d back to the Batcave and walked up to the comm where Robin was pouring two cups of hot cocoa. 

Bruce took off his cowl and accepted a cup from Robin. “So, Saturday. Are you up for it?” 

Robin blew over the top of his hot chocolate. “Yea. I think I am.” 

Bruce nodded. “Fine. There will be guidelines...” 

“There are always guidelines,” Robin said with a smile. 

“And a compromise.” Bruce took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Push off your return to Gotham Academy for another week. There are some system upgrades that I would like to do on the Watchtower and I’d like your help.” 

Robin wrapped his hands around his cup and nodded. “Okay.” 

“I also would like it if you went out in public with me more. When you first arrived, we decided that it would be best if you stayed out of the media spotlight as much as possible. I think that sent the wrong message to some parties.” 

“Okay,” Robin said calmly. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “You are being remarkably agreeable.” 

“I’m always remarkable agreeable,” Robin said lightly. He took a sip of his cocoa. “I’d like it if you spent more time with Clark. Not as Batman or Brucie, but as Bruce.” 

Bruce paused for a moment, Robin’s non sequitur taking him off guard. “What is your reasoning?” 

“It’s time you enlarge your circle of friends.” 

“I’m a very busy man.” 

“So is Clark. I’m sure you both can work something out.” 

“I own the Daily Planet, so I am in effect, his boss. That would create a conflict of interest.” 

“More than him writing stories about Superman and the League?” 

“Why him?” 

Robin took another slow sip of his cocoa. “Because out of everyone we know, he understands the pressure of having several full time jobs and a secret identity.” 

“So does the rest of the League.” 

“Yes, but most of the time you can barely hold a civil conversation with them. Clark is different. You respect what he has to say and he makes you laugh.” 

“Have you been conspiring with Alfred?” Bruce frowned. 

Robin smiled. “No, but that’s a good idea. I bet he’ll agree with me on this.” 

“Is this what’s behind inviting him to dinner when we’re in Metropolis in a few weeks?” 

“Maybe, but you invited him to dinner first.” At Bruce’s questioning look Robin shrugged. “Or was I not supposed to notice that Alfred made exactly enough for 3 people that night?” 

“Is this an indication of what you’re going to be like when you are a teenager?” 

“Probably,” Robin cackled. “Then will you do it? Spend more time with him?” 

“I am not making any promises, but I will try.” 

“I’ll let Alfred know.” 

Bruce winced. 

  



	6. Birthday Parties for Martians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick deserves a little rest and team time! Batman just needs to learn how to socialize better. And Clark... Well, he's trying.

“He’s not coming,” Artemis said angrily. 

“He’s coming,” Wally insisted. “He said he’d come.” 

“Batman probably wouldn’t let him,” Conner said bitterly. 

Khaldur sighed. “We’ll make the best of it, even if he doesn’t come.” 

“Guys, he’s coming! He texted me this morning! He wouldn’t…” 

“He texted you?” Artemis demanded. “What do you mean ‘he texted’ you? Like on a cell phone or something?” 

“Is there another way to text someone?” Wally said rolling his eyes. 

“How did you get his number?” 

“He gave it to me,” Wally snorted. 

“What?” Artemis moved so that she was sitting closer to Wally. “Why did he give you his number? Do the rest of you have his number? When is he going to give it to me?” 

“Yes, why do you have Robin’s number?” Khaldur echoed, frowning slightly. 

“I have it because I’m his best friend, duh!” Wally snapped. 

“Can I have his number?” M’gann asked. 

“Yea, I want his number too,” Conner leaned over looking at Wally with interest. 

“Maybe we all should exchange numbers,” Khaldur offered. 

Wally rolled his eyes and shook his head. “That’s a terrible idea. If we ever wanted to get in touch with each other, we could use our communicators.” 

“But I don’t always wear mine,” Artemis complained. 

“Maybe you should,” Wally shrugged. 

“Maybe you should just give us his number,” Artemis whined. 

“Maybe you guys can ask him for his number yourselves,” Wally whined back. 

“That’s not…” 

“Hey, guys,” Robin said walking into the main living room carrying a big wrapped present. He was wearing his dark sunglasses and was dressed in his black jeans, green shirt, and black hoodie. At the sound of his voice, Artemis, M’gann, and Wally jumped up from their seats and ran over to him. 

“Robin!!” Wally got to him first. He looked like he would have liked to hug his friend, but the big box in Robin’s hands got in the way. “How’d you get here? The cave didn’t announce you!” 

“It’s so good to see you, my friend!” M’gann exclaimed at the same time. “We weren’t sure if you were going to be able to come!” 

“Can I have your cell phone number?” Artemis asked. 

“B and I flew. We need some help bringing in the food, if you guys don’t mind,” Robin answered, handing the box to M’gann. “And of course I would come! I wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything, M’gann!” He glanced at Artemis. “You don’t need my number, you can the always call me using your communicator. Hey, Conner, Khaldur!” 

“I’ll help you get the food,” Wally volunteered quickly. “Did Agent A make a cake?” 

Robin grinned as he lead the others to the hanger bay where Batman was completing the hanger security upgrade. “Of course he did! M’gann, it’s strawberry chocolate, your favorite.” 

M’gann impulsively hugged Robin. Robin just continued to smile even though Batman frowned from where he was watching. “The food is in the back. The others will be here shortly.” He turned to Robin. “Do you need help setting up?” 

“No, we got this,” Robin assured him. “Follow me guys.” Robin led them into the ship just as the cave started announcing the Justice League. The team grabbed the bags and boxes and quickly made their way back to the living room where Robin supervised the set up. 

  


Two hours into the party, Batman was standing off to the side wondering how much longer they needed to be there. One of the guidelines was that Robin had to leave when Batman left. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Robin, but Robin did claim Wally as his best friend and when the two of them were together who knows what trouble they would get into. 

Wally and Flash were playing ping pong against Artemis and Black Canary. If Batman was so inclined he would have rolled his eyes at how terrible both Flash and Wally were at flirting. Wonder Woman, M’gann, and Zatanna were sitting on the couch engaged in some deep conversation that, going by the snippets that Batman could overhear has something to do with dating. Khaldur, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Green Lantern were playing Mario Kart. J’onn and Zartana were standing next to the food table, probably speaking to each other telepathically, just because they could. The Hawks had left soon after the cake was cut, using the excuse that they had to ‘check something out’, aka, they were going to return to the Watchtower and enjoy some alone time since everyone else was out. Batman wasn’t sure how they could possibly think that the other members of the League didn’t know they were dating… Or whatever they were doing. There were times Batman wondered about the collective intelligence of his chosen team. 

Batman considered going in search of his partner, who had been led away by Conner, which was strange in and of itself, but Batman didn’t want to seem too overprotective. Even though it had been 5.23 minutes. Not that he was keeping track… 

“I guess I missed the cake.” 

Batman glanced over at Superman who walked up next to him. The Man of Steel angled his body so he could watch the others. Batman was a little surprised that Superman had come. “It went fast,” Batman answered, surveying the room again. Brucie would have made some charming self depreciating remark aimed to put his audience at ease. Batman didn’t care if Superman was at ease. He shouldn’t have been late. Bruce’s conversation with Dick echoed in his head and Batman grit his teeth. “I’m sure there’s still some food, if you’re hungry.” 

“No, I’m okay,” Superman glanced over at him. 

Batman and Superman stood next to each other without talking for a few minutes. 

“Where’s Robin?” Superman asked just as Batman decided that he was done playing nice. 

“Conner pulled him away 11 minutes ago,” Batman said abruptly leaving the room. To his dismay Superman followed him. “Aren’t you going to say Happy Birthday to M’gann?” 

“I didn’t think Martians celebrated birthdays.” 

“They don’t, but when the team celebrated Zatanna’s birthday, Artemis decided that M’gann needed a birthday too.” 

“Do they celebrate everyone’s birthday?” 

“No, just Artemis, M’gann, and Zatanna.” Batman turned toward the living quarters. 

“And Wally,” Superman smiled. 

Batman’s lips turned in the tiniest hint of a smile. “And Wally.” 

“Do you celebrate Robin's?” Superman asked. 

Batman’s vague hint of good humor fled. “No.” He said flatly. 

Superman’s reporter instincts twitched. “No?” 

Instead of answering Batman lifted his hand for silence. Superman frowned, but then heard Conner’s voice. 

“…look, just keep it with you. Just in case. Khaldur helped me find it. Other people won’t be able to hear it, it’s too high pitched but I’ll be able to hear it where ever you are.” 

“I appreciate the gift, Conner, but I’d feel bad using a dog whistle to call you,” Robin said earnestly. 

“Don’t,” Conner’s voice was strangely urgent. “I’ll feel better knowing that you have a way of getting ahold of me in case you get into trouble.” 

“Wouldn’t this be a better gift to M’gann? It is her birthday.” 

“I can track M’gann’s heart beat anywhere in the world, so I’ll always know if she’s in trouble. I can’t always find yours. Even when we’re in the bioship or here at Mount Justice, there are times when your heart beat gets too soft for me to pick it out. It bothers me. With the whistle, I’ll know you’ll always have a way to get my attention if you need it.” 

“Thank you,” Robin said warmly. “Maybe we should…” 

“Are you okay?” Conner demanded suddenly. 

“Yes. I really am okay. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

“I’m not like Wally or the others, I can see the bruising around your neck and you’re lighter. I think you were hurt more than Batman said.” 

“I was hurt and now I’m better, Conner,” Robin sighed. “Please, just let this go. I’m fine now.” 

“I don’t want you hurt again.” 

“Well, I’m going to get hurt again; it’s one of the risks we take in doing what we do.” 

“I don’t like it.” 

“You don’t have to like it. It’s my life. You can’t tell me what to do just like I can’t tell you what to do. It doesn’t work that way. I appreciate your concern, but you can’t control me. I won’t like that, and we wouldn’t be able to be friends if you tried.” 

“But I only want you safe.” 

“Then help me get better, help me get stronger.” 

Conner sighed. “M’gann’s a lot more accommodating.” 

“Well that’s because you’re dating her,” Robin cackled. “And you better enjoy it now, I thought she was talking to Wonder Woman earlier about relationships. She might become a lot more demanding in the coming days. Come on, let’s go back.” 

At the soft sound of Conner’s footsteps, Superman panicked, picked Batman up and flew to the nearest bedroom. He accidentally broke the lock as he forced the door open and shut it. The broken lock made the door open slightly as Conner and Robin walked by. 

“Why is my…” Robin mumbled as he opened the door a little. He froze for a second taking in the fact that Superman was holding Batman in the middle of his room with the lights out. 

“Robin? Is there something in your room?” Conner started turning to see inside the room. 

Robin quickly shut the door behind him. “It’s nothing, let’s go back to the party. Do you think KF and Flash are done being beat by Black Canary and Artemis at ping pong…” His voice carried down the hall. 

After their voices faded Batman cleared his throat. “What are you doing?” He asked in a deceptively even voice. 

“I didn’t want Conner to think we were ease dropping,” Superman blushed. 

Batman sighed. “And you’re a reporter,” he mocked dryly. “You should have let me talk our way out of it. It would have been fine.” 

“Yea,” Superman said sheepishly. 

“You can let go of me now.” 

“You’re warmer than I thought you were be.” 

“I’m sure.” Nothing happened for a moment. “Are you planning on letting me go any time soon?” 

Superman suddenly realized that he was enjoying Batman’s warmth so much that he hadn’t let the man go. He quickly stepped away, his face red. “Sorry.” 

Batman looked at Superman for a moment. “What is it about Conner that unnerves you so much? I understood what you said about Luthor, but this is different. I’ve never seen you lose your composure over something so trivial.”

Superman looked around at the terrifyingly neat room. He focused on a framed picture of the team that was on the desk. “I was not a very pleasant teen to be around,” Superman admitted. “I was angry all of the time. I was a alien living in middle America where different was bad. I’m not proud of who I was back then. Conner… He’s everything I hated about myself and it makes me sick.”

Batman just shook his head, wondering if he was the only sane one left in the League. “Look, no-one’s ever proud of who they were when they were a teenager. If you ask, Alfred can talk for days about how miserable I was at 16. You’re only seeing the bad in him because you haven’t given him a chance to show you the good.” 

Superman frowned.

Batman took a breath. “Just think about it.” He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Superman to stare blankly at the floor in the dark room.  


  


_We’ll be at the Metropolis U Convocation center @ 12. We should be done by 5. Still up for dinner?_

_Of course, see you there._ He replied back to Dick. He hadn’t spoken to Batman since M’gann’s party, but he hoped the other man still wanted to see him. It was maddening how often his thoughts strayed to how warm Batman was against him. With Batman in his arms, it had felt like he was hugging the sun. 

Clark shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew that he was acting spacier than normal. He could just barely find it in him to keep up with Luthor’s barbs the night before. Luthor somehow had known that he did not have all of Superman’s attention which enraged the egomaniac in to making mistakes. 

It was funny, as Superman finished disarming Luthor’s latest scheme, all Superman could think was “I can’t wait to tell Bruce about this one!” Which shouldn’t have been funny at all since that thought was starting to become more and more common. 

Clark didn’t know what was wrong with him. 

Clark sighed and glanced at Perry White’s closed door. As soon as it opened, he was going to go in there and suggest that he cover the Mathlete competition for the Planet. If he could, he would go without the pretense of doing it for his job, but that would have been awkwardly suspicious. 

Unless he and Bruce were dating, then it wouldn’t be suspicious at all. 

Clark froze at the thought. 

Him, Clark Kent, mild mannered reporting dating Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy who had a new super model on his arm every night of the week. 

Clark hit his head on his desk. What was wrong with him! 

“Hey, Smallville, you’re going to put a dent in that desk,” Lois Lane smirked from her desk. 

“Yes,” Clark said mildly. “Ha. Can I use your thesaurus?” 

Lois snorted. “There’s one loaded up in Word,” she reminded him. 

“Oh, right,” Clark said looking back at the article he was writing. 

“Whoever she is, just ask her out,” Lois said wisely. 

Clark’s head whipped around. “What?!” 

“Ohhh, so I am right. There is a girl. Who is she?” Lois said leaning forward. 

“Girl?” Clark frowned. “There is no girl.” 

“You are definitely mooning over someone.” 

“I am not mooning over someone,” Clark denied. 

“Yea, right.” 

Perry’s door opened suddenly. Clark almost jumped out of his seat to escape Lois’s prying questions. “I have to ask Perry something,’ Clark mumbled. 

Lois’s laughter echoed in his ears as he made his way to his editor’s office. 

“Clark!” Perry shouted. “Get in here! What is going on with Superman? According to all of the other papers he laughed… _laughed_! When Luthor went running with his tail between his legs. _Laughed!_ There was nothing like that in your article. Is it true? Is he now laughing at Luthor?” 

Clark didn’t think he actually laughed. If he did, it had less to do with Luthor and everything to do with how he imagined Bruce would take Luthor’s latest schemes. But he didn’t think he could tell that to Perry. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t see him laugh,” Clark said fumbling his words. “I’ll pay more attention next time.” 

“Good! We can’t miss out on a scoop like that. Next time, call Jimmy right away. Maybe he can get pictures of Superman laughing, if that’s even what he’s doing now.” 

“Right.” Clark knew there was no way he was going to call Jimmy and put him in that kind of danger. “Hey, there is a Mathlete competition this Saturday at the university. I’d like to cover it.” 

“Mathletes? Like high school Mathletes? How is that news?” Perry demanded. 

“Bruce Wayne’s ward, Dick Grayson is supposed to compete. Chances are Wayne's going to attend.” 

“Grayson?” Perry frowned. “Didn’t Wayne get rid of him years ago? I thought he was just a publicity stunt.” 

Clark cringed, surprised that Perry was so callous about the boy. “No, I think they are doing more together in public back in Gotham.” 

Perry snorted. “I know that Wayne owns this paper, but mark my words, Kent. The minute that kid gets into trouble, Wayne will send him packing. That man’s practically allergic to commitment. But go ahead, cover the story, call Jimmy if Wayne actually shows. Maybe we’ll get lucky and get a good picture.” 

  


Bruce Wayne glanced over at Dick as they sped toward Metropolis in Bruce’s custom made Tesla convertible. Dick was smiling brightly as he sang along to the song that was on the radio. Bruce reached over and ran his hand in Dick’s hair. 

“I told you to stop doing that!” Dick laughed. “My hair’s going to be a mess as it is.” 

“You wanted to use the convertible,” Bruce replied. “You nervous?” 

Dick shrugged. “Not really. We’ll do okay.” 

“If they listen to you.” Dick’s return to school wasn’t as smooth as Bruce had hoped. Many of the teachers had been replaced and almost the entire administration, and the student body had noticed. Before, Dick had been ostracized because everyone had thought that he was enrolled in a school much too good for his poor, orphaned background; the fact that Bruce Wayne had made him his ward was something that no one took seriously. 

Now, it was obvious that Bruce Wayne did care about his diminutive ward. And Dick’s classmates didn’t know how to treat the newly rediscovered Prince of Gotham. 

“They’ll listen,” Dick said confidently. “Are you still good with going out to dinner with Clark afterward?” 

Bruce glanced at Dick. They had talked on the way home about what happened at M’gann’s party. Dick laughed at the situation and dropped it. “Of course, if you want to. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go out with your team mates?” 

“They won’t want to be seen with me,” Dick said with a shrug. 

Bruce put a hand on Dick’s shoulder and Dick put his hand over his as they drove. 

  


“Wow, that kid’s Wayne’s ward?” Jimmy said snapping pictures of Dick Grayson standing next to his team mates. “Some one should get him a sandwich.” 

Clark frowned and looked at Dick critically. Dick was always on the thin side, but it never occurred to him until Jimmy pointed it out that Dick was incredibly small. “I’m sure he gets plenty of sandwiches,” Clark said absently. Dick’s team members were pointedly ignoring him as they took their seats on stage. It was their warm up round against Archmere Academy from Capital City. 

“It looks like a stiff breeze could knock that kid over,” Jimmy snorted. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Clark found himself saying. Bruce was across the room in his Brucie persona taking his seat next to the parents of the other team members. Clark tuned up his hearing so he could hear Brucie make proud comments about his ward and complement the other parents. There was a strange note to Brucie’s voice that made Clark focus a little harder on Bruce’s eyes. There was a smoldering anger in the man’s sapphire blue eyes that made Clark lean forward. Clark looked at the scene in front of him and was jolted with a sudden realization. 

This kids and their parents were the very people who had been tormenting Dick at school. Clark snapped his pen without realizing it as anger swept over him. Clark turned his gaze to Dick, who was sitting at one end of the table as the three boys and girl on his team had a whispered conversation without him. Clark took on involuntary step closer to the stage when Dick met his eyes. 

The young boy’s eyes were clear without sadness or doubt. He smiled brightly at Clark then turned his attention to the team. Clark was flooded with a desire to protect that boy, to protect the light that shone so brightly in the his eyes. He glanced back over at Bruce and caught the look of unconscious adoration on Bruce’s face as he looked at his ward. Someone to his left said something and the expression vanished, leaving Brucie to reemerge. 

“Come on,” Jimmy said tugging on Clark’s arm. “Let’s get our seats.” 

Archmere soundly defeated Gotham in the warm up. The other members of the Gotham team were nervous and it showed. They obviously relied on their captain who looked a breath away from being sick. After the match, they exited the stage and were pulled aside by their coach. 

Clark ignored the current match to listen in on what the Gotham coach was saying. The man obviously meant well, but didn’t know how to inspire the team. As the next round was played out the dejected team looked at the leaderboard. Their match was next. 

Clark suddenly heard Dick’s voice. “Wait,” the boy said softly. Clark glanced over and saw the other kids on the Gotham team look at the youngest member in annoyance. “I know you don’t like me and you don’t want me on the team. That’s fine. I don’t care. But we have a match to win and we aren’t going to win if we go out there looking like we’ve already lost. You know this stuff. Nothing is going to make the other teams more nervous than us smiling and having a good time. And when they’re nervous, they’ll make mistakes.” 

The Gotham team was called to the stage. 

“Come on. We’ve got this,” Dick grinned. 

Slowly, the other team members smiled back at him. They walked back on stage a little more confident. They won the next match 6 to 7. Clark felt like jumping up and cheering. The team members seemed a little surprise by their victory, but Dick was there encouraging them not to get cocky. 

The second match wasn’t even close. The Gotham team captain, a boy named Mitchell Johnson joked with Dick as they left the stage. The girl hugged him as one of the boys patted his shoulder. 

It was fascinating to watch as the team started to gel together during the matches. Teasing looks and gentle nudges replaced their cold demeanor as they started sitting closer together. Clark glanced over at Bruce who was smiling softly in pride. 

Finally it came down to the last match, Gotham versus Metropolis. As always, Metropolis was the clear favorite, but the team looked a little fearful when faced with the smiles and camaraderie of the Gotham team. Within 30 seconds of the round, it was obvious that it was going to be a grueling match. The Gotham team glanced often at Dick, taking confidence in his easy smile. Every time they won a point, the Metropolis team won a point. It continued that way into the lightening round. 

During the lightening round the Gotham team huddled together, with Dick sitting in the middle. They fired off answers confidently, even as the Metropolis team fumbled for the answers. Finally Metropolis answered a question incorrectly. The question was directed at the Gotham team. To a person, the entire team looked at Dick. Dick flashed a grin and gave the winning answer. 

The crowd erupted with cheers. Spectators, who had been sitting on the edge of their seats leapt up clapping. The Gotham team hugged each other tightly. Clark lost sight of Dick when the parents surrounded the team. 

A half an hour later Clark was just finishing up his interview with the chairman of the Mathlete association when he caught sight of Bruce making his way to them. Jimmy had left soon after the match, so Clark felt a little more comfortable talking to the billionaire. 

“Mr. Wayne, I am so glad you were able to attend,” Dr. Emile smiled shaking Bruce’s hand. “You must be proud of your boy today. He did exceptionally well. I believe he’s the only freshmen who competed this year.” 

“He was,” Bruce said with a proud grin. 

“I expect great things from him in the next three years. He’s set the bar pretty high for the other teams.” 

“Oh, I think the other teams will give him a work out,” Bruce glanced over at Clark. “I would be foolish to think that Metropolis in particular wasn’t planning a rematch! Don’t you think, Mr. Kent?” 

“Absolutely, Mr. Wayne. The Metropolis team certainly didn’t like victory snatched away from them like that,” Clark said with an easy smile. 

If Clark hadn’t been looking directly into Bruce’s eyes, he would have missed it. There was a quick dilation and Bruce started looking around intently. It was then that Clark heard it. The usually steady sound of Dick’s heartbeat was suddenly racing. Clark caught sight of him a second before Bruce. 

Dick was standing off to the side of the hall. There was a man standing in front of him holding Dick’s chin in one hand and griping his shoulder with the other. Clark quickly dialed up his hearing. 

“… A few minutes of your time where we can talk privately, Dick.” 

“No,” Dick said trying to step back. “I really should be getting back to Bruce.” Dick stiffened as the man’s grip tightened. 

“Ah, Dick!” Bruce called. He was walked so quickly that Clark hadn’t even realized that he had left his side. “Great job!” 

Dick tore away from the other man and almost ran to Bruce. Bruce quickly went down on one knee and opened his arms and Dick gave him a big hug. “Thank you,” Dick whispered. 

“You have a beautiful child, Mr. Wayne,” the man observed. 

Bruce stood up and put a hand on Dick’s shoulder as the boy stepped closer to him. “Thank you,” Bruce said shortly. 

“Grayson!” 

Bruce and Dick looked over to where the rest of the Gotham team were standing with their parents. Mitchell walked over. “We, um, we were going to go out to dinner. You know, to celebrate and stuff and wanted to know if you want to come.” 

Clark was reminded of how well Dick and Bruce worked together as he watched them exchange a fleeting glance. Then Dick smiled brightly. “I would love to come. It is okay if Bruce and Clark come?” 

“Clark?” Mitchell asked with a frown. 

“Yea, he’s a friend of mine from Metropolis…” And just like that Dick wove his spell around Mitchell and the other people waiting for him. Clark stood back and watched, amused at how easy he made it all look. 

  


“…I think you should have invited Clark over tonight. I think it would have made him…” 

“Dick, where did you get those bruises?” Bruce interrupted his ward’s cheerful chatter. 

“What bruises?” Dick asked turning to look in the full length mirror. He was in the process of changing into his pajamas and was only wearing his pajama bottoms. He frowned and touched the dark finger shaped bruises on his shoulder. “Oh. There was a guy at the meet who wanted to talk to me.” 

“The man who said you were a beautiful child?” Bruce asked evenly. 

“Yea,” Dick slipped on his pajama top. “He was a little creepy. I’m glad you came by when you did.” 

“What did he want?” 

“He wanted to talk to me somewhere private.” 

“What?” Bruce demanded. 

“Don’t worry, B. I’m not planning on going anywhere with strangers. Especially creepy strangers who can’t keep their hands to themselves.” 

“Did he tell you his name?” 

“No. I don’t even know what school he was with.” 

“Have you seen him before?” 

Dick climbed into bed. “No. I think I would have remembered him if I did.” 

Bruce pulled up Dick’s blankets. “You’ll let me know if you see him again, right?” 

“Of course, B,” Dick yawned. “Thank you for coming today.” 

Bruce sat on Dick's bed and smiled down at the boy. “You know I will always try to be there when you need me, right?” 

“I know. Are you sure you don’t need me tonight?” 

“I’m sure. Sleep well.” Bruce leaned down and kissed Dick’s forehead. 

“’night.” 

Bruce turned out of the light as he left Dick’s room. He paused at the top of the stairs. After a moment of deliberation he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Clark’s number. 

“Bruce?” 

Bruce smirked, Clark always seemed surprised when he called. “Hello, Clark, I hope I’m not calling to late.” 

“No! No, it’s fine. I was just working on my story. I’m glad you called. We didn’t get to talk much at dinner.” 

“Dick told me I should have invited you over for a nightcap.” 

There was a slight pause. “Yea. I mean, yes.” Clark cleared his throat. “I would have liked that.” 

“I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you.” 

“Sure. What can I do for you?” There was a tiny hint of disappointment in Clark’s voice. 

“There was a man at the meet who pulled Dick aside right before we left. 5’6, brown hair…” 

“The man who was trying to get Dick alone?” Clark’s voice sharpened. 

“You heard that?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, Dick’s heart was racing. If you hadn’t gone over when you did I would have.” 

“That’s good to know.” Bruce took a breath. “Can you see if Olsen caught that man in one of the pictures he took? I was thinking of asking him myself, but I was afraid that he might only show me the pictures of Dick.” 

“Do you think this man is dangerous?” 

“I think he’s worth investigating. He left bruises on Dick’s shoulder.” 

“He left bruises?!” Clark exclaimed. 

“Dick doesn’t bruise easily,” Bruce felt better that Clark sounded outraged. 

“I’ll ask Jimmy tomorrow,” Clark promised. 

“Good.” Bruce paused. “If you aren’t busy, why don’t you come over for dinner on Thursday? We can take a look at the pictures together.” 

“I’d like that.” Bruce could hear the smile in Clark’s voice. 

“Then we’ll see you at 7. If nothing else comes up of course.” 

“Of course,” Clark said warmly. 

“Good night, Clark.” 

“Good night, Bruce,” Clark said. When Bruce hung up, Clark took a breath. “Be safe,” he whispered. 

  



	7. Everyone's a Comedian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a battle and Not A Date. No, really. It's not a date.

It was not going well. Batman, who knew he tended to be at the more pessimistic end of the scale, honestly couldn't imagine anyone thinking that the battle was anything more than a shit show. Even Superman was looking a little desperate as Scarecrow and the Toyman rained mayhem down on Capital City. 

Seriously, who would have seen that team up happening? 

Wonder Woman and the Hawks were smashing the swarming robots as the Flash and Green Lantern were frantically herding people to safety. Apparently in Capital City it was accepted behavior to converge in the streets and take selfies while flaming robots and fear toxin descended from the sky. 

Batman hated Capital City. 

Batman was working with Martian Manhunter to stop Scarecrow’s goons from releasing more of the toxic gas. Batman leapt down and knocked another team down, quickly dismantling the gas release system before grappling up to the highest building within reasonable distance. Scarecrow and Toyman couldn’t have been working alone on this. They weren’t that smart. 

“Batman, there is nothing down here,” Cyborg complained over the comm. Batman had sent him and Aquaman to the center of the city where the Federal Reserve Bank and the state capital building were located. 

Suddenly there was a massive explosion that knocked Batman off his feet. He gracefully rolled with the shockwave and jumped back up. 

“Nevermind,” Cyborg grumbled. 

“We could use a little help here,” Aquaman said in a tight, not quite panicking, but not quite not panicking voice he used occasionally. 

“I’m on my way,” Superman stated. 

Batman glanced over at the red blur racing toward the center of the city. 

“Damn, Wonder Woman is down,” Hawkgirl reported. Her voice was breathless and weary, letting Batman know that he needed to come up with something fast. 

Batman snarled when he realized that it was a little after 4 in the afternoon. Regardless as to what was going on in the skies, people would be starting to leave their jobs soon, meaning more people were going to be in jeopardy. 

“Get Wonder Woman to safety,” Batman growled. “Where is Green Arrow?” He called as he quickly made his way to where the Hawks were. 

“I’m at 5th and Main,” Green Arrow panted. “Almost out of arrows.” 

“Hey, B,” Robin’s voice cut in suddenly. “I’m picking up a radiation signature similar to Kryptonite near the Federal Reserve.” Batman quickly changed direction. 

“Robin?” Flash exclaimed. 

“Robin, when did you log in?” Cyborg grunted. “I thought you were…” 

“Thank you, Robin,” Superman said changing direction. 

There was another explosion. 

“Oh, damn,” Green Arrow swore. “Guys, there’s a giant robot about to kick down the three tallest office buildings in the city.” 

“I think Luthor just showed up in his power suit here by the Fed Reserve,” Aquaman snapped. 

Mystery solved, Batman mused. “Robin?” 

“Yep, I have a positive ID on Luthor,” Robin chirped. “I’m sending the Batjet to Wonder Woman. I’ll drop a delivery for you, Green Arrow on the Primark building.” 

“Thank you kindly,” Green Arrow said. 

“There are too many of these robots!” Hawkman snarled. “They just keep coming!” 

“Cyborg, can you get close to the big one?” Batman asked throwing exploding batarangs at the swarm of robots around him. 

“I’m on it,” Cyborg said as he started running toward the giant robot. 

“It’s too close to the people in the streets!” Flash exclaimed. “We have to clear out city center.” 

“I’ll do what I can with the traffic lights,” Robin said thoughtfully. “But… B! Behind you!” 

Batman dove at Robin’s words, barely escaping another earth shaking explosion. The shockwave knocked him off the building and before he could shoot his grappling hook, he felt arms wrap around him. “Hello,” Superman said with a smile. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

Batman grunted. “You’ve been spending too much time with Flash.” Superman placed him on another building. “Stay away from the Federal Reserve. I’ll handle Luthor.” 

“I’ll help Cyborg,” Superman nodded and flew off. 

Before Batman could call it, Robin remote controlled the Batjet to him. Batman jumped in and looked in the back to find Wonder Woman buckled in. Her arm was hanging at an odd angle and there was blood running down her face. 

“Bat Taxi service,” she said lightly. 

Batman bit back a groan. Was everyone a comedian today? “I just need a lift to where Luthor is. Then Robin can direct you back to the Hall.” 

“Good, because you changed the controls again,” she said looking at the control panel of the jet. “I’m never going to learn how to fly this if you keep changing things.” 

“B, what if Supes used his heat vision on those clouds to make it rain? It would wash away the toxic gas and get those people to get inside,” Robin suggested. 

“I’ve got this Superman,” Cyborg said. “Go bring the rain.” 

“Guys, I think the robots are repairing themselves,” Green Arrow announced. 

“Of course they’re repairing themselves,” Green Lantern said sarcastically. “Of course we’re stupidly outnumbered. Of course they have Kryptonite. Of course Luthor’s here. Of course people are standing around in the middle of the street just waiting to be crushed.” 

“Well,” Flash said optimistically. “It is Tuesday.” 

Cyborg snorted. 

“These robots are really becoming a problem,” Hawkman complained. 

Batman let their voices go through him as he dropped a few yards away from Luthor. 

Luthor, obviously disappointed that it was Batman and not Superman who turned up to face him, started blathering on about Superman’s shortcomings. 

Batman fired off Batarangs at him and dodged his lasers. He got a number of hits in when Scarecrow showed up, sending up a cloud of fear toxin around Batman. The voices of the others faded out as his vision dimmed. “Robin,” he said very quietly. Small raindrops starting falling around him, dissipating the toxin. 

“I’m here, B.” Robin answered calmly, having seen what had happened from the satellite feed. “Just listen to my voice. I have the Batmoble in route to you now, ETA 7 minutes. All you need to do is get in and I’ll direct it to safety.” 

Batman made a pained hiss as Luthor clipped him with the laser. 

“The robots are…” Hawkgirl started, but Robin interrupted her. 

“Leave the robots to me. Three, Two, One…” 

Suddenly all the robots stopped fighting the League members and hovered. 

“B, are you with me?” Robin’s voice was perfectly calm. “I need you to talk to me.” 

“What did you do to the robots?” Batman’s voice sounded as though he was being strangled as he fought against the fear toxin. 

“I took control of them like I took control of the batmobile,” Robin’s voice was soothing. “The fear toxin antidote is loaded up and ready for you in the batmobile. I just need you to…” 

Luthor fired his laser once again almost hitting Batman. Robin growled, and suddenly all the robots started swarming toward Luthor and Batman. 

Batman screamed as the robots around him started firing at Luthor. The noise and the lights brought up half hidden nightmares causing Batman to flee. 

“B, I need to you listen to me,” Robin’s voice was steady. “I need to you to get to the batmobile. It’s pulling up to you now. The door’s open. Just climb in.” 

“Robin?” Batman panted. 

“Just a little more. I just need you to stay with me a little more.” 

With Luthor preoccupied with the robots, Superman flew over to Batman and tried to help him. Unfortunately, Batman didn’t recognize him and ran off in the opposite direction from the batmobile. 

“Superman, stand down,” Robin hissed as he redirected the Batmobile. “B. I need you.” 

“Robin?” Batman’s voice sounded agonized. 

“I need you to get into the Batmobile.” 

“Robin, where are you?” 

“The Batmobile will bring you to me, B. I need you here. Just get into the car.” 

The car slid up next to Batman, and for a moment it seemed like Batman was going to run again. 

“B. I need you here with me. Get in the car and it will take you to me,” Robin soothed. 

Batman climbed in the car and Robin shut the door and started typing in the program that would flood the compartment with the fear toxin antidote. “I’m directing you to me, B.” As the antidote released, Robin switched his and Batman’s comm to a private channel. “Take a few deep breaths, B. You’ll feel better.” 

“I can’t breath!” 

“Then breath with me.” Robin took deep breaths until he heard Batman mimic his breathing. After several quiet minutes, Robin’s breathing paused. “How are you doing?” 

“We need to work on the filter system on this set of masks,” Batman said wearily. “The toxin shouldn’t have made it through.” 

“No,” Robin’s voice was lightly distracted. “It should not have.” 

“I can take control now.” 

“I have you on auto pilot to the Batcave. There isn’t anything left for you to do, the battle’s pretty much over.” Robin answered. 

“The robots?” 

“Under my control and beating the heck out of Luthor’s suit. Cyborg has the giant robot dismantled, Toyman was controlling it and the other robots from inside. Flash is already on his way to find something to eat. Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Aquaman are just talking to the police. The Hawks and Green Lantern are already on their way home.” 

“Superman?” 

“He’s trying to be discrete while he follows you home.” Robin paused. “He’s starting to do that a lot. You may have to talk to him.” 

“Just like Conner refuses to be paired with anyone but you during missions?” 

“Yea, right! I would have thought that he would want to be paired with M’Gann.” 

“He did give you that whistle. Do you carry it with you?” 

“Yea,” Robin admitted. 

“We should get a good chain for it.” 

“Then it doesn’t bother you?” 

“Well, if you won’t let me in plant a sub dermal tracker…” 

“Yea, every crazy person we ever fought would just love a way to track me to you.” 

“You do seem to be a magnet for trouble.” 

“It’s a gift. Wonder Woman is doing well. Dr. Thompkins set her shoulder and arm. With her healing she should be fine in two or three days. Oh, Alfred tells me that you invited Clark over for dinner tomorrow. Should I make myself scarce?” 

“And what would my 12 year old ward be doing out on a Thursday night?” 

“I could go over to Wally’s…” 

“I’ve seen what Wally eats. You’re staying home.” 

“I just don’t want to interfere with your date.” 

“It’s not a date.” 

“It’s totally a date.” 

“If it was a date I would have invited him to some ridiculously overpriced restaurant.” 

“Then why did you? There are plenty of places that you guys could go where you wouldn’t be recognized.” 

“Because this isn’t a date.” 

“If you say so.” 

“One day you will regret being such a troll.” 

Robin cackled. 

  


Bruce was not nervous. And it wasn’t a date. 

Bruce looked through his closet again, looking for the perfect casual outfit that made him look desirable but… Approachable. Bruce looked through his collection of cashmere sweaters again. He wondered if the blue one that matched his eyes would be too much. 

Suddenly a loud alarm went off from Bruce’s phone. Bruce pulled out his phone and looked at it. A carefully worded text indicated that Alfred’s biometric readings just fluctuated. In a breath of a second, Bruce hurried to the Batcave to triangulate Alfred’s location. 

Within three minutes, Bruce found Alfred on the satellite feed, faced down on the sidewalk at 20th and Green. Bruce was tempted to use the Batmobile, but forced himself to use his Ferrari as he called an ambulance. He kept an eye on Alfred on his phone as he sped through Gotham. He was at his side within 10 minutes, pushing his way through the paramedics who were administering first aid. 

“Alfred!” Bruce called. 

Alfred pushed away the hands of the men trying to stop the bleeding on the back of his head. “Master Grayson.” 

Bruce stopped short. 

Alfred stood up, unsteadily, despite the men who were unsuccessfully trying to get him to lie down on the gurney. “They have Master Grayson.” 

“Who?” Bruce demanded. 

“I don’t know,” guilt and anger laced Alfred’s normally calm voice. “They came at us from behind.” 

Bruce looked at the blood staining Alfred’s usually pristine suit. “Go to the hospital. Get looked after. I will find him.” 

Alfred looked crushed. 

Bruce walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. “I will find him!” 

  


Bruce glanced at his buzzing phone. Clark. He vaguely remembered he had invited him over for dinner, but that didn’t seem important anymore so he ignored it as he frantically combed through the satellite feeds to see if he could find any trace of Dick’s kidnappers. 

Bruce worked through the night. From the satellite images he recorded when he was searching for Alfred, he found three men leaving the scene holding an unconscious Dick Grayson. He magnified the images as best he could and ran them through all picture databases he had access to. He accessed the Gotham PD computers and read the report Alfred filed once he had been admitted to the hospital. He had a quick conversation with Alfred, pulling every detail he could from the man. 

It wasn’t until 11 the next morning that he remembered the pictures Clark had promised to bring over. Bruce became certain that they were linked in some way. He grabbed his phone and called Clark’s number. 

“Bruce…” 

“Dick’s been kidnapped. I need those pictures.” 

To Clark’s credit he didn’t even pause. “I’m leaving now.” 

  


Dick’s head felt like it was a throbbing mess of not good. He slit his eyes trying to figure out where he was as he cautiously moved his hands. They were manacled behind him, as he lay curled up on his side. For a brief moment his brain refused to focus, but then his situation sunk in. 

Dick was lying in a small cage against a wall. On either side of him were other cages, each cage held a naked child huddled miserably in the too cramped space. The children were wearing thick black shock collars. 

“Don’t shout,” the boy next to him whispered. “They’ll come in and beat you.” 

Dick rolled over so he was hunched over on his legs. He frowned when he saw that he too was naked. “Where are we?” 

“Hell,” the boy on his other side whispered. 

  


The man in the photographs was Gaston Martin. Bruce and Clark traced him back to Star City. A visit to his last known address yielded nothing. No trace of who he was or what interest he would have with Dick. Bruce couldn’t even be sure Martin was the same man as in the satellite feeds from Alfred’s attack. 

There was no call for ransom. Bruce somehow knew there wouldn’t be. 

  


“You are lucky we have a buyer for you,” the man leered, as he put more of his weight on the foot that was on Dick’s neck. “Otherwise I’d be tempted to wreck you myself.” 

“You could try,” Dick challenged, slightly weaker than he intended. He easily recognized his kidnapper as the man from the Mathlete meet. Dick prayed that Bruce would remember him and come looking. He couldn’t get a sense of time in the room he was in. 

There were three men who were ‘training’ him. They took turns around the clock, preventing Dick from resting. They made it clear that Dick would have to earn any food through obeying their commands. Dick, of course, refused to follow even the simplest of commands, driving his trainers to be vicious with their punishments.

The man’s eyes flashed as he activated Dick’s shock collar. Dick grit his teeth, aware of the 27 caged children who were cowering in their cages not far from him. He struggled to hold in his screams even as his heart started beating unsteadily. 

“I have trained dozens of snot nosed animals just like you for my clients. It’s only a matter of time before you learn your place.” The man hissed. 

“I doubt that,” Dick ground out. He was so tired and hungry, but he clung to his belief that Bruce would find him. 

The man brutally kicked Dick and held down the button to shock Dick for a few minutes. 

Dick closed his eyes when the pain threaten to overwhelm him. He didn’t have any access to anything that might allow him to get a message to Bruce, but he may have a way to get a message to Clark. “Kal-El, listrata eroimiun khreas,” he whispered in Kryptonium over and over like a mantra. Kal-El, please come help me. 

  



	8. ... And Then They All Die (Just kidding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Superman team up. Alfred is BAMF.

“Just try,” Bruce ordered. 

Clark felt sick. It had been 5 days since Dick had been kidnapped. He and Bruce had gone over everything they had dozens of times and still came up with nothing. Alfred had returned to the Manor, ignored all doctors orders and kept them well supplied with food and coffee. Clark’s head buzzed with lack of sleep and worry. There were moments when his exhaustion made him think that someone was calling his name. 

Bruce was a wreck. “I know you can hear my heartbeat. That’s how you’re always able to find me. Can’t you try to listen for Dick's?” 

Clark was too tired to be surprised that Bruce knew about his hearing. “It doesn’t work like that. You remember what Conner said, sometimes Dick’s heart beat gets too soft to hear. I wouldn’t be able to pick him out of the billions of heartbeats out there.” 

“But you can pick out mine?” Bruce’s voice was anguished. “If you can’t hear Dick’s then I have no use for you.” He snarled. 

“I think it’s time for you to get some rest, sir,” Alfred voiced suddenly. “You will not be able to help Master Grayson in this state. Either of you,” he said firmly. 

Bruce looked at Alfred murderously. “Dick is out there…” 

“And will continue to be out there until you get some rest and regroup.” Alfred said ruthlessly. “I’ve prepared a room for Mr. Kent. One hour.” 

Clark rubbed his eyes. He didn’t get headaches, but the buzzing in his head was back. 

Bruce looked from Alfred to Clark, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “One hour.” He mumbled sitting down in his chair at the main comm. 

“In your room,” Alfred insisted. “I will watch the comm.” 

Clark stood and led Bruce out of the cave. Bruce’s heartbreak was almost tangible. “We aren’t giving up,” Clark promised as Bruce silently directed him to a room next door to his. Bruce nodded, then looked over at the closed door across the hall from his. Dick’s room. Clark grabbed Bruce by the shoulders. “We are going to bring him home.” 

Bruce surprised Clark by leaning forward and resting his forehead on Clark’s broad shoulder. Clark gently wrapped his arms carefully around Bruce for a few moments, hoping he wasn’t lying. 

Bruce straightened and nodded, turning to go into his room without another word. 

  


“Really, that’s all you got,” Dick’s voice was raspy.. He learned very quickly that if he kept the man’s attention on him, the other children were easily forgotten. The hunger and pain made him feel a stranger in his own skin. He just wanted to lie his head down and close his eyes for just a minute, but the men kept beating and shocking him, screaming commands, trying to force him to obey. 

The man screamed and activated the shock collar around Dick’s neck and held a large shock stick against his chest. Dick gasped for air, unsure how long he could keep it up as his heart throbbed erratically in his chest. “Kal-El, listrata eroimiun khreas,” he prayed. 

  


“Kal-El, listrata eroimiun khreas.” 

Clark was instantly awake. He held his breath and heard it again, clearly. “Kal-El, listrata eroimiun khreas.” The voice was undoubtedly Dick’s. 

Clark rushed out of his bedroom and knocked loudly at Bruce’s door. In seconds, Bruce opened his door. “I can hear him. He’s speaking Kryptonium.” 

“Let’s go bring him home,” Bruce growled. 

Superman hovered a mile above Star City, his hearing focused on the broken whispering. He searched the vicinity with his x-ray vision, looking through the derelict buildings on the waterfront. The whispering was getting weaker, fueling Superman’s desperation. It suddenly broke off and was replaced by screaming. Superman flew down and looked into the building. He instantly activated the comm linking him to Batman. “Found him,” he snapped before diving through the wall. 

Even though he had seen it with his x-ray vision, Superman’s breath was stolen when he landed a few feet away from where a man was beating the bruised and broken body of Dick Grayson. The man was still shocking Dick with both his collar and the shock stick. Dick’s screams were like broken glass. Superman pushed the man away, crashing him through a wall knocking him unconscious. Superman pulled his cape off his shoulders and cradled Dick in his arms, terrified at how uneven Dick’s heartbeat was. 

Dick weakly pushed him away. “The kids,” he gasped through his ruined throat. 

“I’ve got you,” Superman tried to soothe him. 

Dick shook his head. “The kids.” 

Superman tore his gaze away from Dick’s rapidly graying face. What he saw almost made him sick. “Get the others,” he ordered over the comm numbly as the eyes of 27 children looked at him fearfully. 

Superman stood up, cradling Dick to him. “Help is coming,” he said to the children. 

Dick’s heart suddenly started to flutter erratically as he convulsed in Superman’s arms. 

“Batman, I’m bringing him to the clinic. You need to direct the others here. There... There are children here.” 

“Fine,” Batman ground out through the comm. 

Superman took one more look at the terrified children then launched himself into the sky. 

  


The steady clicking of keys ran counterpoint to the measures beeps of Dick’s heart monitor. The doctors had removed the pacemaker the day before, cautiously optimistic that Dick’s heart would be able to keep its rhythm. They weren’t taking any chances, however, Dick was hooked up to two different heart monitors that had alarms directly connected to the nurses’s station and the doctor on duty’s cell phone. 

Clark paused in his typing to look at Bruce. Bruce was working on something on his tablet on the other side of Dick’s bed. He looked weary. Dinah, Diana, and Alfred all had tried to convince Bruce to go home and get some rest, but Bruce, of course ignored them. 

Clark knew that he probably should have been helping the others keep watch over the earth, but he couldn’t find it in him to leave Bruce and Dick. He wasn’t even sure if Bruce wanted him there. The man hadn’t said more than a dozen words to him since Dick had been transferred to Gotham General. Dr. Thompkins took one look at the boy and told Clark that she didn’t have the equipment Dick needed. Superman wasted no time in flying him to the bigger hospital. It was Bruce who arrived at the hospital, a hour after Dick was placed on the machines. Clark knew better than to be hurt by Bruce’s abruptness, but it did make him wonder if he was doing the right thing. 

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. A tall black woman carrying a large bag walked it. “Mr. Wayne?” She closed the door behind her. “You may not remember me…” 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as he recognized her. “Iris Hoplinger. You are the social worker assigned to Dick after he was bullied at school.” He said flatly. 

“Yes,” she took a step closer to the bed. “I’ve been working with the children the Justice League freed as part of their investigation into the human trafficking ring.” 

“Dick has a counselor who he sees,” Bruce said shortly. 

“I’m not here for that,” Iris said pulling out a thick file. “I wanted to drop these off.” When Bruce didn’t move to accept the file, Clark stood up and took it. Iris looked at him questioningly for a second before relinquishing the file. “They are letters and pictures from the children and their families.” She paused. “The children say that Dick antagonized the men who had kidnapped them so that their attention would stay focused on him and not them. They say he saved their lives.” 

Bruce’s lips were pressed together in a tight white line. 

“Mr. Wayne, I’ll be candid with you,” Iris said standing taller. “Your ward, he is a remarkable child. But he is only a child. Have you ever considered enrolling him in a self defense class?” 

Bruce’s face went completely blank. Clark blinked. 

“There have been studies to show that children who learn to defend themselves have higher self esteem and are better adapted in social settings. There are a number of really good schools that can teach him the fundamentals of self defense. I can give you a list of highly recommend schools if you would like.” When Bruce didn’t respond, Iris sighed. “Think about what I suggested, Mr. Wayne. Talk it over with your partner,” she said glancing at Clark. 

“I will,” Bruce said before Clark could correct her. 

Clark looked over at Bruce who seemed a great deal less angry than he was moments ago. 

“Well, then, I’ll take my leave,” Iris said turning around. 

“Thank you,” Bruce said suddenly. “For what you’ve done for Dick and for the other children.” 

“It’s the least I can do, Mr. Wayne,” Iris said as he stepped through the door leaving Clark awkwardly standing, holding the folder. 

“I don’t know what was more odd about that conversation,” Bruce said after a long pause. “The fact that she just tried to convince me to send Dick to self defense classes or the fact that she thinks that you and I are partners.” 

Clark flushed and made his way back to his seat. “Definitely the partners comment,” Clark mumbled. 

“That’s not too much of a stretch. You have been here for the last three days with us.” 

Clark’s head whipped around to stare at Bruce. “Well…” Clark’s words died on his lips. 

“Why are you here, Clark?” Bruce asked tilting his head slightly. 

“You and Dick have been very kind to me,” Clark said quickly. “I want to make sure the both of you are okay.” 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “If that’s the case, you don’t have to wait here with me. We’ll be fine.” 

“I want to be here,” Clark said softly. 

“Don’t you have a job? Friends who are expecting you?” Bruce asked, his voice cold. 

“Perry was over the moon with the article I wrote the other day. I promised him a follow up piece.” Clark looked away. 

“And your friends?” Bruce asked. 

“Our friends are just as worried about Dick. Until he wakes up, you and I are free unless something big comes up.” 

“I’m sure you have better things to do than wait here,” Bruce said scornfully. 

Clark bit back the hurt. He knew this was how Bruce kept people from getting to close to him. He knew Bruce was hurting. “I want to be here,” he repeated, his eyes not turning from Bruce. 

“What if I don’t want you to be here?” 

“Then you’ll have a fight on your hands.” 

Bruce looked back down at Dick. “You hardly even know him.” 

“But I want to know him and you better,” Clark leaned forward. “Bruce, don’t push me away.” 

The quiet was only broken by the sound of Dick’s heart monitors. 

“When I first met him, he was so small and lost,” Bruce said suddenly. “It had been just an hour after his parents were murdered in front of him. When I saw him, I saw myself. I couldn’t leave him in the system.” Bruce took a slightly unsteady breath. “Then when I got to know him, I… I realized that he is the opposite of me. He has a goodness that was untarnished by what happened. Where I was broken and angry, Dick was…” Bruce took another breath. “He has faith in human kindness that’s always been unshakable. What if… What if this robs him of that? What if this steals the light out of him?” 

Clark walked around the bed and knelt on one knee in front of Bruce. He took Bruce’s hand. “It won’t. We won’t let it.” 

Bruce stared at where Clark’s hand held his. 

“Bruce?” 

Bruce dropped Clark’s hand and leaned toward Dick. “I’m here, Dick.” 

Dick’s eyes blinked opened. “Alfred?” His voice was rough. 

“Alfred is fine,” Bruce assured him. He reached out and smoothed Dick’s hair out of his eyes. “He’s good.” 

“The kids?” Dick asked. 

“All safe.” 

Dick nodded, his eyes closing. When Bruce went to move away, Dick’s eyes shot open in fear. 

Bruce leaned forward again and touched Dick’s cheek. “I’m here.” 

“Can I go home?” Dick’s voice was a fragile whisper. 

“No, you need to stay here,” Bruce said gently. 

Dick’s blue eyes filled with tears, but he quickly closed them. When he opened them seconds later, he forced a smile. “Okay.” 

Bruce’s heart ached. “You know what, let me see what I can do.” 

“No!” Dick said softly, wincing as he moved slightly. “I don’t want to cause a problem.” 

Bruce leaned down and kissed Dick’s forehead. “No trouble at all. Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Dick nodded, his eyes already drooping. “Rest well, my Robin,” Bruce whispered before standing up. Dick’s breathing evened out for a moment. “I’m going to talk to the Doctor,” he said softly to Clark.

”I’ll watch him,” Clark smiled.

As soon as the door closed, Dick’s eyes shot open. He looked terrified. “Bruce?”

”Hey, Dick,” Clark said leaning forward. “Bruce just stepped out for a minute. He’ll be back.”

“You heard me.”

Clark felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. “Yea, I heard you.”

Dick struggled to keep his eyes open. “I interfered with your date.”.

Clark blinked, surprise making his fingertips tingle. “I don’t think it was a date.”

“It was definitely a date,” Dick whispered before slipping back off to sleep.

  


As Bruce sped through the countryside, he glanced over at Dick. Dick had been quiet since leaving the last child’s home. Bruce couldn’t help but feel a fission of worry. When Dick had seen the pictures and read the letters that the children and their families sent, he had quietly insisted on visiting each one of them, just to make sure they were recovering. 

Dick had been perfect; he somehow knew exactly what all 27 of those children needed him to be to help them recover from the hell they had lived through. He held them through the tears, he stood and let them beat on him through their anger, and he listened to their whispered words. But he left each of them smiling and laughing as he exchanged email addresses and promises to keep in touch. Bruce could only stand by with the parents of those children, aching with pride for the kindness that Dick gave so freely.

“Pull over,” Dick said, breaking the silence. 

Bruce quickly did as Dick asked, but before the car was fully stopped, Dick jumped out and ran through the freshly mowed field. Bruce ran after him. 

Dick finally fell to his knees and started retching. Bruce knelt down behind him and rubbed his back, listening to Dick’s gasping breaths. He had expected this. Dick’s smiles hadn’t completely hidden the turmoil that was going on in side of him. When Dick’s retching turned to gasping, violent sobs, Bruce pulled him close and held him. 

“It’s not enough!” Dick’s anguished voice was broken. “I should have done more. I should have done more!” He held on to Bruce as though he was drowning. “It’s not enough.” 

For a a terrible minute, Bruce was tempted to lie to Dick. The words were on his tongue. But he swallowed the pretty lies. “It will never be enough,” he said sadly. “But it’s all you can do.” 

Dick looked up at him, his sapphire eyes desolate. “How do you deal with this?” He whispered. 

“By doing everything I can.” The pain in Dick’s eyes made Bruce feel like he was dying. He pulled Dick to him again and hugged him tightly. “I am so proud of you,” he whispered. “You are brave in ways I will never be. Those children are alive because of you. They will heal from this and live good lives because of you. And there are thousands more like them that you’ve helped and you will help in the future. We can’t save everyone, but we are saving everyone we can, and that means something.” 

Dick buried his face in Bruce’s chest, soaking Bruce’s shirt with his hot tears. Bruce rocked him gently as he trembled. “What if I fail?” Dick asked. 

“You won’t,”.Bruce smiled sadly. “You won’t always win, but if your intentions are good and you’ve done your best, you won’t fail.” 

Dick hiccuped and nodded. Slowly his trembling ceased. “I’m sorry,” he said letting Bruce go and wiping his eyes. 

“Never apologize for feeling something,” Bruce said lifting Dick’s chin up with his hand until Dick made eye contact. “I love you.” 

Like a lighthouse on a dark night, the light in Dick’s eyes brightened and chased away the shadows that had haunted the boy in the last few weeks. Dick smiled through his tears and threw his arms around Bruce’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

Bruce buried his face in Dick’s hair and took a deep breath. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Dick stood up. “Ice cream?” He asked hopefully, taking Bruce’s hand. 

“Ice cream,” Bruce agreed and let Dick lead them back to the car. 

In the distance too far for Bruce and Dick to see, Superman hovered, watching and listening to their conversation. He swallowed over the lump in his throat and swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a tiny epilogue I'm finishing up that I may post! This was a fun ride and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (I'm pretty sure no one will let me play with Dick Grayson again!)


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The is the end. I promise!

Dick knew he should have checked his phone as soon as he woke up. He had a pretty good idea of how poorly Wally would have taken his lack of text messages but to be honest, Dick just needed to breathe a little. So he didn’t check his phone until the night before he was to return to school.

That was a mistake.

In the three weeks since he had been kidnapped, Wally had texted him over 2300 times. Dick sat on his bed and sighed. There was no way he was going to go through all those texts. Instead he dialed Wally’s number.

Wally answered it on the first ring.

“Oh My God! Robin! Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been? Were you part of the Human Trafficking ring that the League just ended? Are you okay? Conner is seriously losing his shit about you being gone. I think he was going to attack Black Canary yesterday when she wouldn’t give him any information on you. Can I come over?”

Dick smiled at Wally’s voice. “I’m fine, Wally. Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow. What have I missed…”

  
  


“I think I should go with you.” Bruce repeated.

“Is there a mission?” Dick countered as he slipped on his sunglasses. 

“No.” Bruce folded his arms in front of him. “But I go there when there aren’t missions.”

“I will be fine. Besides, you need to be here for your date.”

“It’s not a date.”

“Of course it’s a date. You should go change your sweater to that soft blue one. It brings out your eyes.” Dick turned to Bruce. “I’ll be back by 9.”

“You are still recovering, 8:30.”

“Okay,” Dick smiled and gave Bruce a quick hug. “Have a good time tonight.” He called as he turned to the Zeta Tube.

“It’s still not a date.”

Dick just laughed.

  
  


Dick stepped through the Zeta Tube into Mount Justice and smiled brightly.

Wally, Artemis, M’Gann, Kaldur, and Conner was all waiting for him.

“Hey, guys!” He chirped, finally feeling at home in his skin again.


End file.
